Rikurt Drabbles
by Captain Rikurt
Summary: THIS IS RIKURT! If you dont like Rikurt then dont read this. Just some unrelated Rikurt drabbles . I'm putting everything i write for the prompts i get on Tumblr and putting them on to here as well!
1. One Of Them Is Bleeding

**One of them is Bleeding**

**These are all from my Tumblr page so if you recognise them that would be why :) The prompt that was sent to me is 'Rikurt prompt: One of them is bleeding' :D And BIG news... well for me... since there was no Rikurt captain, a bunch of people who ship Rikurt on Tumblr said i can be the captain and of course i said yes so wow im captain \o/ if anyone has a problem with that just go ahead and tell me :) **

It was a hotter than usual day, so as usual on hot days Riker told a few of the Warblers they could come to his house to use the pool.

Titus, Dom and obviously Curt had shown up to use the pool, Curt and Riker had been dating for a few months and Curt was round the Lynch's house a lot,

"I cannot take this heat" Dom said collapsing on one of the Lynch's beach chairs that had been set up near the pool,

"Same here" Titus said, sitting down on a chair next to Dom,

"I don't mind it" Curt said, taking his t-shirt off "I always like the heat"

"Yeah well, you don't you like it when you get sunburn the next day and all you do is complain" Riker said, throwing a bottle of sun tan lotion at Curt, who just rolled his eyes and started putting it on himself. Ross and Rocky then came running out of the house, clearly trying to race each other to the pool,

"You lose" said Rocky, after jumping in the pool and his head reappearing above the water,

"No, you did" Ross said, splashing water in Rocky's direction,

"WATER FIGHT!" Rocky yelled, splashing water back at Ross as fast as he could. Curt smirked and dive bombed into the pool splashing Rocky and Ross. Riker jumped in the pool and joined in on the water fight, then Ryland appeared out of the house with two water pistols, he kept one for himself and gave the other to Titus.

"Curt!" Dom called, from his chair where he was sun bathing,

"Yeah?" Curt asked, from the edge of the pool,

"Your phone went off" Dom said, "I think someone rang you", Curt then jumped out the pool and half ran, half walked to his phone. As he did, he slipped over in a patch of water landing face first on the floor,

"Dude, are you okay?" Titus called, he was the only one to see Curt fall over, Dom had gone back to sun bathing and the others were two distracted by the water fight,

"My nose" Curt said, as he sat up on the floor, Riker saw that Curt was bleeding and was out of the pool and to Curt's side in seconds, "I think I broke it"

"Yeah, it looks like it" Riker said, lifting Curt's chin and taking a better look at his boyfriends nose, "You could use Luna Lovegood right now!"

"What?" Curt asked, completely confused as to why Riker would say that, right at this moment,

"She fixed Harrys nose in the Half-Blood Prince remember" Riker said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Curt just laughed at his boyfriend. Riker smiled, and leaned in to kiss Curt, just as there lips touched there was puking noise made my Rocky and Ross said something along the lines of "We don't need to see that!"

"Well you're gonna need to go to the hospital" Riker said, rolling his eyes at his brothers and pulling away from Curt. Curt just nodded and stood up holding the bridge of his nose to stop it from bleeding too bad.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	2. Puppy

**Puppy**

**I was sent this prompt 'Puppy'! This chapter is really short because the prompt was!**

Riker ran into his and Curt's shared apartment, they had been together for almost a year and living together for a few months. He quickly took his shoes off and ran into the living room were Curt was lead on the sofa reading one of his Acting text book things. Riker jumped onto Curt causing him to drop the text book out of his hands and onto the floor,

"Do you want something?" Curt asked, looking up at his boyfriend,

"Yes I do actually" Riker said, still sitting on Curt,

"And what is that?" Curt asked, noticing how happy Riker looked,

"A puppy" Riker announced,

"You want a puppy?" Curt asked, he was pretty sure he had once heard Riker say that his family had a dog once and it kept escaping because they didn't close the doors or gates and one day it got hit by a car and apparently Stormie and Mark had five crying children to deal with for that entire week.

"Yeah!" Riker said, "I saw this women who was selling loads of puppies at her house and i really want one!"

"Well I'm allergic, so no we can't get one" Curt said shaking his head, but he hated the way Riker suddenly looked sadder,

"Never mind" Riker said, "Maybe a cat then"

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	3. Glee Tour Kissing

**Riker and Curt, Glee Tour Kissing**

**This one is one of my favourite prompts 'Rikurt sneaking around on the Glee tour and making out in weird places and almost getting caught! :P' \o/**

It was a sunny day so the Warblers were outside in one of the big car parks that was on the arena grounds for the Glee tour, they were playing football like they did at most of the places on the Glee Tour so far. The fan girls were stood at the side of the of the parking lot watching them, Curt didn't mind them being there since they weren't getting in their way or constantly trying to get their attention. He was stood on the same side of the parking lot Riker was, the ball was on the other side.

"NIFF" Curt heard one of the girls shout, Riker glanced at him and they both started laughing and shook their heads. He and Riker had been dating for a little while but no one knew except their families and the other Warblers. The ball was thrown and Curt ran down the parking lot to catch it, which he did and the girls cheered, he then threw the ball to Riker. He watched Riker run to catch it and he also caught the ball but then dropped a few of the girls made 'Aww' sounds. But Riker didn't try to pick up the ball he just tightly held the fingers together on his left hand,

"Dude, are you okay?" Curt shouted as he then ran up to Riker, when he reached him he swiped Riker's hand off of his injured fingers, "Crap, I didn't mean to throw it that hard" Curt said apologetically looking down at one of Riker's fingers which looked dislocated,

"What's wrong?" Jon shouted from where he was stood with Jaymz and Titus,

"His finger looks dislocated" Curt shouted back, and all of the girls made 'Aww' sounds,

"Should I go to the medic?" Riker asked,

"Yeah, I will come with you" Curt said, and they walked out of the parking lot, with the girls telling Riker to feel better. The medic simply put Riker's finger back in place and then wrapped a bandage around it and the finger next to it to ease the pain a bit.

"You need to stop exercising so much" Riker said, poking the muscle in Curt's arm, as they walked up the Warblers tour bus,

"I don't, you just don't have any muscles" Curt said teasingly,

"Yes I do" Riker said, pushing Curt onto the outside of the tour bus, Curt rolled his eyes as Riker pinned him to the wall and then suddenly pushing them around so Riker was against the tour bus.

"See no muscles" Curt said, as Riker struggled against Curt's grip, after a few more minutes of struggling Riker just huffed and stopped trying to struggle out of Curt's grip.

"It's not fair" Riker said, "It's not like I don't exercise"

"Well you just don't do it as regularly as me" Curt said, but he saw the pout that was still on Riker's face. So Curt let go of one of Riker's arms and pulled Riker's face down to meet his and he crashed their lips together. They kissed for a minute and then Curt pulled back to see a wide grin on Riker's lips, Curt smirked and kissed him again,

"Uhh dudes" Titus said, causing Riker and Curt to quickly jump apart making Jon and Jamyz laugh and Titus rolled his eyes,

"We think the girls followed us so you might want to do that in the tour bus where they won't see" Jon said, Riker and Curt who now both pretty red since they had tried to avoid kissing in front of the Warblers but somehow they always saw them,

"Yeah, thanks" Riker muttered, he and Curt walked back into the tour bus; once they got in they started to giggle.

"Can you imagine if the girls had seen us" Curt said, still laughing,

"They would have gone crazy" Riker said, "I think good crazy but some of them might of gone bad crazy"

"All the ones that ship Niff would think it was awesome" Curt pointed out,

"Yeah and then we could of told the truth and say that we do ship Niff too" Riker said, "Although that would probably be obvious"

"I love you, six" Curt said, pulling Riker into a hug,

"I love you too, three".

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	4. Shirtless Basketball

**Shirtless Basketball**

**I really liked this prompt as well 'Rikurt prompt: They go to the park playing basketball, One of them gets all sweaty and strips, leaving the other staring. (happy ending please!)' \o/ oh and please reveiw! I love them! :D**

Riker, Curt, Titus, Dom, Jon and Jamyz had all decided to go to the park to play some basketball after a day of filming on the Glee set.

"I'm not gonna play" Curt said, taking a seat on one of the benches by the basketball court,

"Why not?" Riker asked,

"I hurt my ankle when we were doing dancing and I don't want to make it any worse" Curt answered, and the others nodded,

"I'm not gonna play either" Dom said, sitting next to Curt, "So now you have an even number"

"Me and Titus on one team" Riker said, dragging Titus over to one side of the court by his sleeve. Jamyz and Jon shrugged and went to the other half,

"Wish I could play" Curt said, watching the guy's shoving each other out of the way and not playing by any kind of rules,

"I don't" Dom said, "I don't mind football or hockey or any other sport, I just don't like basketball", Curt laughed and carried on watching the guys play. Riker came running over to them, looking hot and sweaty,

"Does one of you have a drink?" Riker asked, slightly breathless,

"Yeah in my bag" Curt said. Riker grabbed the drink from Curt's bag and drank to majority of it and then put it back,

"I hate it when it's this hot" Riker said,

"I thought you liked the heat?" Curt asked, as Riker started to pull off his shirt, which made Curt shift slightly in his seat,

"Well yeah I do, just not when I'm playing sports I guess" Riker replied, chucking his T-Shirt onto the floor, "I'm gonna go back now" he said and ran back over to Titus, Jon and Jamyz who were waiting for him. Curt just sat staring at Riker,

"You know if you keep gawking like that, he is gonna notice something" Dom said, laughing a bit,

"W-what?" Curt stuttered, "I don't know what you talking about"

"Yes you do" Dom said, "Don't worry no one else except me knows about your crush on Riker"

Curt stammered for a moment trying to get some sort of argument out but he couldn't think of anything, "Fine, you know please don't tell anyone, especially Riker" Curt finally said, "He would hate me forever"

"He would never hate you" Dom said, "You guys are best friends"

"But he would be creeped out and then he would never want to talk to me again" Curt said, his voice shaking slightly,

"I'm pretty sure he likes you back" Dom said, "He makes googely eyes at you, all the time"

"No he doesn't" Curt said,

"He does and I'm not the only one who has noticed" Dom said, "Titus did too"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Curt said, he didn't notice that Dom's eyes had suddenly grown in what looked like to be a mix between being scared and shocked, so Curt continued talking, "Just walk up to him and be like 'oh hey Riker, i just wanted to say I'm completely and madly in love with you, I just thought you should know'"

"What?" Riker said from behind Curt, "Did you mean that?"

"I - uh - um" Curt had no clue what to say, he looked to Dom for help,

"I am just gonna go, over to the others" Dom said, quickly getting up and walking over to Titus, Jon and Jamyz, the moment he got there he explained everything that had just happened,

"Please tell me if you meant that" Riker said, sitting down next to Curt on the bench, neither of them noticed Titus, Dom, Jamyz and Jon staring at them,

"Yeah, I did" Curt said, looking down at his lap, "Please don't freak out, you're my best friend and I can't lose you"

"You're not gonna lose me" Riker said, making Curt look up, "You're not gonna lose me because I love you too". Just after Riker finished what he was saying, Curt grabbed the back of Riker's neck and pressed their lips together, the kiss was slow and sweet and they left their foreheads together when the pulled apart.

From the other side of the court, Titus and Dom high-fived while Jon and Jaymz just looked completely confused since they had no idea Curt and Riker liked each other.


	5. First Date

**First Date**

**This one is just fluff! Le Prompt was 'Could be either Niff or Rikurt whatever you feel like. First date and one of them is really nervous. The other one just finds it completely adorable.'**

"No, no, no, no!" Curt said, "This is not happening!" he was cooking dinner, he had made some sort of pasta thing, but that was now on the floor. The sauce he had made to go on the pasta tasted horrible and Riker was going to be there any minute. Curt and Riker had been together for a few weeks but had never had a real date, usually there had been other people with them or they just hung out on set or in their trailer. So this was their first real date and when Curt was nervous things didn't go well, Curt was on the floor trying to clean the pasta up when the doorbell rang. Curt scrambled up off of the floor, chucked his apron to the side and walked to the door,

"Hi" he said opening the door; Riker was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid Hollister shirt,

"Hi" Riker replied, walking in to Curt's apartment,

"You can wait in the living room if you want… dinner is uhh well um" Curt stammered he didn't really know what to say about what had happened to their dinner,

"What happened?" Riker asked, noticing the look of worry on Curt's face. Riker started to head to the kitchen,

"No don't go in there" Curt said, but it was too late, Riker walked into the kitchen and saw the pasta all over the floor.

"I cant-" Riker started, but started laughing so much he couldn't finished his sentence, "I can't believe you dropped it on the floor" Riker managed to get out through his laughed,

"Hey this took me for ever" Curt said, feeling more relaxed now he knew Riker wasn't annoyed with him for messing dinner up,

"You never mess up cooking" Riker said, sitting down at the dinner table, he was much calmer now,

"Yes well I do when I'm nervous" Curt said, as he went to grab the a towel to finish cleaning the pasta up,

"Awww, you were nervous" Riker said, making Curt jump because Riker had just appeared in front of him,

"Yes, I didn't want to mess things up" Curt said, pouting slightly, "But i just did"

"No you didn't, you just messed dinner up but we can just order something" Riker said, smiling at how cute Curt was,

"But i wanted it to be special" Curt said, "and I thought making dinner would make it more special"

"Its special, with or without the home made dinner" Riker said, already grinning at himself because of the cheesy line he was about to try and pull off, "and it's because I'm here with you". Riker pulled Curt closer to him and pressed their lips together, Curt smiled into the kiss, feeling completely relaxed now he knew Riker was happy.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	6. Some Times Love Comes Too Soon

**Sometimes Love Comes Too Soon**

**I thought of this idea myself :O Shocking i know! Probably turns out to be the worst one haha!**

"Riker?" Ross asked his brother, Riker had just woken up and sat next to Ross on the sofa,

"Yeah?" Riker answered sleepily,

"Play Halo with me" Ross said, chuckling a controller at Riker,

"Sure…" Riker didn't get to finish because his mum interrupted,

"Riker aren't your friends from Glee coming round today?" she asked,

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Riker said standing up, "Sorry bro, I have to get ready" Ross just rolled his eyes and started playing Halo on his own, Riker took a quick shower and got changed,

_What time are you coming over? _Riker quickly typed the message and sent it to, Curt, Titus and Dominic, those three cast members are the ones he had grown closets to over the few episodes of Glee they had filmed,

"Who's coming round?" Ross asked as Riker retook his seat next to Ross on the sofa,

"Just a few Warblers" Riker said, as his phone buzzed in his hand,

_I'm already on my way! I'm not going to be to early, am I?_ – Curt

_Nope, see you in a bit :) _Riker sent back, he then received two more texts,

_Just leaving for yours, be about 20 minutes depending on traffic – _Titus

_I'm on my way; see you in about 15 minutes :) – _Dom,

_See you then! _Riker replied to the two texts, Rocky then joined them in the living room and started playing Halo with Ross and Ryland joined them a few minutes later. The doorbell rang and Riker got up to open it,

"Sup" Riker said, opening the door, and leaning on the door frame try to act 'cool'

"Hi" Curt said, rolling his eyes and laughing at his friend, "Are the others here yet"

"Nope" Riker said, "But they won't be long", Riker led Curt into the living room, Rocky paused Halo, to greet Curt,

"This is Rocky, Ross and Ryland" Riker said, pointing at all the boys, "Guys, this is Curt" Curt waved at the boys and they waved back. Riker introduced Curt to his mum and dad,

"Where's Rydel?" Riker asked his bothers as he and Curt went into the living room,

"Dunno" said Ryland,

"I'm guessing outside" said Ross, concentrating on his game,

"I thought she was in her room" said Rocky also concentrating on the game, before Riker could look in either of the places the doorbell rang. Both Titus and Dominic had shown up, apparently Dom had gotten lost so Titus had to find him and lead him to the house. Riker then introduced them to his family,

"Well I would introduce you to Rydel but I don't know where she is" Riker said,,

"I'm here" Rydel said, walking in the living room,

"Well Rydel this is Curt, Titus and Dom" said Riker pointing to his fellow Warblers,

"Nice to meet you" Rydel said and Warblers said the same back,

"Dude, you have I pool!" said Titus looking in the Lynch's back yard,

"I know that" Riker replied, Curt and Dom had also gotten up to look, "Next you're going to tell me you want to go in it?"

"Hell yeah" Titus said, doing a weird excited dance that only Titus would do,

"But we didn't bring swimming trunks" Dom pointed out,

"I have enough for you guys to borrow some" Riker said,

"Does that mean we get to go swimming?" Curt asked, also sounding slightly excited,

"If you want" Riker replied,

"Yeah!" Titus said, he and Curt then high-fived,

"You guys are like little kids" Riker said,

"Says you, baby Warbler" Titus said, rolling his eyes,

"Shut up" Riker said, punching Titus in the arm,

"But you are!" said Titus, "You just graduated from high school!"

Riker just huffed and led the Warblers to his room where he lent them swimming trunks; the four of them took turns getting changed in the bathroom when they were done they all headed to the pool. Titus was obviously the first one in, followed by Curt then Dom,

"You guys are acting like you have never been in a pool before" Riker said, getting in the pool,

"It's just cool that you have your own one and you don't have to share it with like twenty other people" Curt said, emerging from under water. When Curt looked at Riker he noticed how good looking Riker looked when he was covered in water, but then mentally slapped himself. It's not like it was the first time he had thought Riker was hot, in fact he thought it a lot, and he also thought Riker was kind, sweet, funny, cheerful, talented and well perfect. Then he would always have to remind himself that Riker was pretty much just a kid, well teenager, and they had only know each other for a few months. He just had to keep his feelings to himself for another year and see how he felt then, or if they even still contacted each other in a years' time.

Riker was also having pretty much the same thoughts, but figured Curt would never like him back in that way, after all he was just a kid like Titus pointed out. He also didn't want to make things awkward between Curt and him, Curt was his closest friend on the set, they were three and six and last thing he wanted to do was screw that up. Riker could handle just being friends with Curt… for now.

**Should i do a Part 2 for this? o.0**

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	7. Elevator

**Elevator**

**I will do a Part 2 for 'Sometimes Love Comes to soon' :) For this one the prompt was 'Rikurt prompt: "If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button' - i had no fucking clue what that meant so i did this:**

"Curt?" Riker asked nervously,

"Yes?" Curt replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't understand why Riker looked so worried,

"I'm scared of elevators" Riker said, moving closer to his boyfriend,

"You tell me this now, while we are in an elevator?" Curt said, grabbing Riker into a tight hug, "It will be over in no time"

"I wish we took the stairs" Riker said, burying his face into Curt's shoulder,

"It will all be okay" Curt said, stroking Riker's hair, he could feel the boy shaking in his arms,

"But what if it isn't, what if I die or something?" Riker asked,

"Well just remember to push the up bottom" Curt said,

"What that doesn't make any sense" Riker said, looking at Curt with a confused expression on his face,

"It does, you just have to figure it out" Curt said, Riker just rolled his eyes and leant forward to kiss Curt softly on the lips. The elevator doors opened and they pulled away from each other,

"You are best boyfriend ever" Riker said, grabbing Curt's hand,

"And whys that?" Curt asked,

"For making me safe in an elevator" Riker said, "Only you could do that".

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	8. Riker Gets Sick

**Riker Gets Sick**

**It was like 3:00am when i wrote this and i had just watch Brokeback Mountain which broke my heart into a million peices D': its such a sad movie! Anyway this is the prompt 'Rikurt prompt: riker is sick and Curt's looking after him. :)' **

"Riker, get up!" Titus shouted from the main part of the tour bus where the rest of the Warblers were. They were on the Glee Tour and all the Warblers had promised themselves that they would see all of the places they stopped at on the tour.

"No" Riker weakly shouted back, "I don't wanna go today!"

"Curt, go get your boyfriend" Dom said, Curt rolled his eyes and walked to the part of the bus with all of the bunks in,

"That still sounds weird" Titus said,

"What? Calling Riker, Curt's boyfriend?" Jon asked,

"Yeah, I don't know if I will ever get used to it" Titus replied, it had kind of been a shock to most of the Warblers when they found out Riker and Curt were dating.

"Same" Jamyz said and the other Warblers agreed. It's not that they didn't like the face that Riker and Curt were together now, it was just that Riker and Curt were basically like best friends then they were boyfriends, it would just take the Warblers some time to get used too.

"I think I'm gonna die" Riker whined, putting his face in his pillow as Curt looked into Riker's bunk,

"You're not gonna die" Curt said, but he sounded worried, "look at me"

"No" Riker said, burying his face in the pillow even more,

"Why not?" Curt said, stroking the back of Riker's hair soothingly,

"Because I look awful" Riker said, just audible from the way the pillow muffled his voice,

"I don't care" Curt said, "Now just look at me so I can see if you have a temperature" , reluctantly Riker turned over and when Curt saw his face he became even more worried when he saw how pale Riker looked. Curt checked his temperature but he didn't have one,

"How do you feel?" Curt asked, "Like do you feel sick or something else?"

"I feel sick and my head hurts really bad" Riker said, "I feel kinda dizzy too"

"You're probably just dehydrated" Curt said, "You do insist of running around and doing over complicated dances just to show off and in this heat it's probably back fired"

"I do not show off" Riker said, he was going to argue back more but felt too weak, "Just fix me!"

"Annndd I wiiilll tryyyy tooooo fix yooouuu!" Curt sang as he walked back into the main part of the tour bus,

"Why won't he get up?" Titus asked,

"He says he's sick" Curt answered, "I think he might be dehydrated, does anyone know what to do?"

"I do" Dom said, "he just has to stay in bed and try to drink as much as he can today also he has to stay cool, I think that's it"

"Okay, well you guys can go out" Curt said, "I will stay here with him"

"Aww what a good boyfriend you are" Dom teased, as the Warblers started to get up to go,

"You're just jealous you don't have one" Curt teased back, pouring some water into a glass,

"It's true" Dom said laughing, as the Warblers started to leave, "Bye"

"Bye" Curt called back, when the tour bus door closed everything seemed to go so quiet and it was weird. Curt went back to Riker, who had kicked his duvet off and was now complaining how hot he was,

"Well drink this it might make you feel a bit better" Curt said, handing Riker the glass of water he drank it all at once. Curt went and got him another glass of water and then went to leave, but stopped when Riker made some kind of whining protest sound,

"What?" Curt asked, walking back over to Riker's bunk,

"Cuddles?" Riker asked, opening his arms out to Curt, who rolled his eyes but happily agreed. Riker moved back on the bed so Curt could get in next to him, Curt pulled Riker into his arms who rested his head on Curt chest. Curt gently ran his fingers through Riker's hair, Riker became more and more relaxed every time Curt did it until he fell asleep in his arms. Curt placed a kiss on whispering "I love you" in Riker's ear.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	9. Pet Names

**Pet Names**

**This is rubbish please dont hate me! Le Prompt 'Rikurt- Anything with adorable/ embarrassing pet name? :D'**

"Do you guys want Chinese or pizza?" Titus asked Curt, Riker, Dom, Jon and Jaymz, who had all gone back to Titus for dinner after their long day of filming.

"Chinese, I hate pizza" Curt said, the others nodded in agreement and Titus got the P.F. Changs menu,

"What do you guys want?" Titus said, looking over the menu, Dom, Jon, Curt and Jaymz knew what they wanted, but Riker and Titus were taking forever to decide,

"Gah, I don't know" Titus said, "There's too much to choose from"

"I will just have the P.F Changs fried rice" Riker said,

"But I'm having that do you like the noodles?" Curt asked Riker,

"Yeah but why can't I have the rice?" Riker asked,

"Because then we can just split them so you have half of the rice and half of the noodles" Curt said, and Riker made a face as if he just realised the most obvious thing in the world, "See, I'm such a genius babe!"

"Blah" Titus said, "You started calling each other pet names", this made Jon, Jaymz and Dom laugh. Riker just went red and Curt glared at them all, Curt and Riker had been together since the Glee Tour and everyone was used to it now. Well except Titus but he explained that it was weird for him because the three of them had been best friends on the Glee set since they started working together and it was really weird for him to see Riker and Curt as a couple.

"Not saying there's anything wrong with that" Titus quickly said, "You know I just find it weird"

"Yeah well you better get used to it" Curt said, rolling his eyes. He knew Titus would get used to it eventually; it would just take him longer than the others. After all, it wasn't like he thought it was weird because they were gay, he was always fine when Dom got boyfriends, it was just because in his eyes he always thought of Riker and Curt as best friends.

"Who's gonna pick up the food this time?" Titus asked,

"I will" Jon said, "How much was it?"

"uhhh.. seventy dollars" Titus said, "that's about eleven dollars sixty each", Curt went to comment on Titus's math skills but then he saw him put his phone away and laughed. They all payed for their food, Riker paid before Curt and gave Jon $23.20.

"I'm pretty sure this is more than you should be giving me" Jon said, sounding confused,

"Yeah, I'm paying for Curt's" Riker said, smirking at Curt,

"I was gonna pay for yours" Curt said, trying to hand Riker twenty three dollars,

"No!" Riker said, pushing Curt away from him playfully, "You paid last time"

"Fine!" Curt said, putting his money back in his wallet,

"Argh you too are so damn cute its gross" Dom said, making everyone laugh.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	10. Bad

**Bad**

**The prompt for this one was 'Riker, Curt and other warblers hanging out on the set of Glee! Thanks! I love you!'... apprently this anon loves me! Well i love anyone who sends me prompts sooo PM me them or go to my tumblr (StarkidGleekR5) and put them in my ask, i really do need some more :/ **

In some dark underground car park, the majority of the glee cast were filming the 'Bad' scene for Glee's Michael episode. While Chris, Grant and Darren went through the slushie scene a few times to get it perfect, the rest of the cast had a break.

"It's so cold" Curt said, the Warblers and the new directions were standing in a group, most of the new directions were in their only little conversations with each other, whereas the Warblers usually ended up having on big conversation.

"You always complain about the cold" Titus commented, his comment was true though, if the temperature ever dropped below the normal, Curt would be the first to complain,

"Well that's because I hate the cold and I'm not used to it" Curt said, trying to pull his coat tighter but it didn't work,

"Try falling face first on ice while playing hockey" Riker said, standing next to Curt, "That's cold"

"Yes, well, we all didn't grow up in Colorado did we?" Curt snapped, the cold always made him more annoyed or angry for no reason and the moment he snapped at Riker he wished he didn't.

"Alright, I didn't mean to offend you" Riker said, feeling hurt that his boyfriend had just snapped at him. The Warblers exchanged worried looks to each other, Curt and Riker never argued; well if they did they had never seen it and they always seemed to happy together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap" Curt said, sounding genuinely sorry, "I just get angry and annoyed a lot when I'm cold"

"Mhm" Riker hummed, trying to act annoyed by looking anywhere other than Curt. The Warblers now looked even more worried,

"Seriously, I'm really sorry, it was might fault please don't be angry at me" Curt said, "I really didn't mean too, why would I ever want to snap at the person I love?", just after Curt finished Riker cracked a smile and started laughing,

"I just wanted to hear what apology you would give me" Riker said, still giggling from trying to act serious the whole time,

"Argh, I hate you" Curt said, punching Riker lightly in the arm,

"Love you too" Riker said, he then stood behind Curt and wrapped his arms around him, "Warmer?"

"Yeah thanks" Curt said, leaning back against Riker,

"Blah, you guys are so sweet it's disgusting" Jon said and the Warblers nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, I think I might have to puke rainbows" Titus said, followed by a gaging noise,

"I think it's cute" Dianna said, who had obviously listening to the whole thing,

"Me too" Chris said, "Wish I could find someone like that"

"Just thinking the same thing actually" Dom agreed, "Out of the boyfriends ive had not one of my relationships has been like that, if it had I wouldn't be single"

"You will find someone" Riker said, "You to Chris"

"Yeah, one day you will just walk right into the person you love" Curt said,

"You might not realize it straight away" Riker said,

"But it will feel perfect and then you will know" Curt said, at this point Curt and Riker were just talking to each other,

"Oh god, I'm gonna puke rainbows now, for sure" Titus said, just as Curt had turned round to kiss Riker but they had both turned back to glare at him, while the other Warblers just laughed.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	11. It's Complicated

**It's Complicated**

**Love this prompted: 'curt and riker being all love dovey in bed and in walks Curts Kim' :) there will probably be a second part to this! Depends if people want there to be? o.0**

Curt was lead on the sofa reading over some boring old acting text book, for an audition, when there was a knock at the door, Curt happily put the book down and answered the door.

"Hey" said a familiar voice, "You said you wanted me to bring this round", Riker was leant against a wooden bedside cabinet,

"Yeah, can you help me carry it in?" Curt asked,

"Sure" Riker said, grabbing one side of the cabinet as Curt grabbed the other,

"Thanks for letting me have this" Curt said, as they carried it into the bedroom, "getting furniture for a new apartment is a pain in the ass"

"I wouldn't know" Riker said, as he and Curt put the cabinet down in the bedroom, "I like this better than your old apartment, less traffic to get here and its looks nicer so far"

"Thanks" Curt said, "When do you think you will get your own place?"

"Uhhh, maybe when Rocky is old enough" Riker said, "Him, Rydel and me will probably get somewhere, but then Ross and Ryland would feel left out but if I waited for Ross to be old enough Ryland would feel left out and then if we waited for him, I would be living with my parents for far to long-", Riker was cut off by Curt shoving him, which made Riker loose his balance and fall on the bed,

"Before you ask, that was for talking too much" Curt said, "When you start to talk about something you are worried about you end up babbling on a bit"

"Oh sorry" Riker said, sitting up on the bed, "Just moving out is one of the things I've always been worried about"

"Don't be worried about it" Curt said, trying to sound reassuring "You will move out when you're ready"

"But I'm already twenty" Riker said, falling back on the bed in frustration, "Is that to old? That's too old isn't it, I just know it is because I have friends who have moved out and they are the same age as me, what if everyone starts thinking I'm weird because I live with my parents still"

"Riker you're doing it again" Curt said, sitting on the bed next to Riker,

"Shit, sorry" Riker said, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"You really to stop worrying about this" Curt said, Riker just groaned and turned over so he was led face down on the bed, "I didn't know this worried you so much", Curt stared to stroke the back of Riker's hair, which always seemed to be really soft.

"How old were you when you moved out?" Riker asked, turning on his side so he was facing Curt,

"twenty" Curt said, but frowned when he saw the worry on Rikers face,

"That means I should move out right? Because-" Riker was cut off by Curts hand over his mouth. Curt led down next to Riker and pulled him into a hug,

"Trust me, you will not be able to live on your own without missing your family or feeling lonely" Curt said, as Riker pressed his head against Curt's chest, "On the Glee tour you constantly complained you were feeling lonely or missed your family when you had to be in your room on your own", Curt pulled Riker into a tighter hug trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. They didn't really think much of it because it happened a lot when they were on the Glee tour, usually they stayed in hotels and most of the time Riker came into Curt's room complaining he was lonely or missed his family so he couldn't sleep so Curt would hug him until they both fell asleep together. They never really talked about it, it just happened; they would probably never talk about it even though their hugs and cuddles meant more to the both of them than it should for 'just friends'. Riker would never tell Curt how he felt because well Curt was married and Curt would never tell Riker because he didn't want to have to hurt Riker or Kim but when they were together none of that seemed to matter.

"Thanks" Riker said, looking up slightly at Curt,

"For what?" Curt asked,

"Always making me feel better" Riker said a smile melting on to his face, Curt always loved that smile and he leaned closer to Riker, he knew what he was about to do, what he wanted to do.

"What the hell?" a female voice came from the bedroom doorway, just before Riker and Curt's lips touched,

"Kim, shit" Curt said, and Kim was already walking away from the door about to leave the apartment, Riker was just frozen in shock at what had just happened and Curt didn't know whether to go after Kim and explain to her or stay with Riker and talk to him.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	12. Rikurt On Glee Tour

**Rikurt on Glee Tour**

**There will be a Part 2 to Its Complicated :) and le prompt: 'Rikurt on the Glee tour =D !' **

"I hate plane rides" Riker grumbled, pulling his hoodie over his head and leaning back into the seat,

"Some ones in a brilliant mood today" Curt said, who was sat next to Riker, and on Riker's other side was Titus who was sat next to the window,

"Whatever, I hate waking up early, planes are stupid and boring" Riker said, crossing his arms over his chest, "The food is crap, the seats are uncomfortable and everything sucks"

"Aww your cute when your grumpy" Curt said, he went to push Riker's hair out of his eyes but Riker swatted Curt's hand away and muttered something under his breathe, "Don't be like that". Before Riker had timed respond Curt had pulled Riker down, so that the back of Riker's head was resting on Curt's head and so most of his body wait was now against Curt instead of the seat.

"Get off" Riker said trying to sit back up but it was no use; Curt had his arms wrapped tightly around Riker's waste. After a minute if struggling Riker relaxed on Curt's chest, Curt gently stroked Riker's hair trying to relax the boy,

"Better?" Curt asked after a few minutes,

"Mhmm" Riker hummed, shifting slightly so he could snuggle closer to his boyfriend's chest. Curt placed gentle kisses on the top of Riker's head, not noticing a few of the dirty looks some people were giving him, others just didn't care. Titus who was sat next to them just rolled his eyes and grabbed a magazine to read, but looked up from it when he heard someone say something along the lines of: "That's so gross and wrong" and someone agree. Titus looked around the cabin as much as he could from where he was sat and saw a guy and a girl staring at Riker and Curt with disgusted looks on their face, and because Titus was Titus he wasn't going to not say anything.

"Uhm, do you have a problem?" Titus asked, looking angrily at the guy and the girl, who's attention snapped up to him. Curt looked between Titus and them, Riker who was almost asleep didn't notice a thing,

"Actually we do" the women said,

"Oh and what would that be?" Titus asked getting more annoyed by the minute; he had also now attracted the attention of the other Warblers,

"Your two friends there" the women said, and angry mutters broke out between the Warblers and Curt looked at Riker praying to god he wouldn't wake up,

"Well I don't think there should be any problem there" Titus said, and the guy opened his mouth to say something for the first time but was interrupted by Jon,

"And if you do have a problem with them acting like a couple on this plane, then maybe you should complain to every other couple on this plane and not just them" Jon said, sounding equally as angry as Titus. The girl and the guy just turned back to face the front of the plane, not saying anything else and the other Warblers felt triumphant. Curt was just staring down at Riker while stoking Riker's hair with a sad look on his face,

"What's wrong dude?" Titus asked, "You're not actually thinking about what they said are you? Because their stupid and you shouldn't listen to them"

"No, no" Curt said shaking his head, "I don't care what they think, it's just that if Riker woke up any time during that I know it would of gotten to him, he isn't very good with prejudiced or bad opinions and I just wish I could keep him safe from all that but I know I can't and its hard"

"That's because you're in love" Titus said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "You always want to keep the person you safe from anything bad and anything that could hurt them and even more so for you because you are over protective"

"I am not over protective" Curt said,

"You are" Jaymz said, his head popping over the seat in front of them,

"Name one time I was over protective!" Curt said,

"Okay there was that time Riker had got a skate board and was screwing around on it in the hotel car park and he almost fell over and hit his head which basically made you have a heart attack and you wouldn't let him go back on it" Titus said, and Curt realised maybe he was protective but just that once,

"And the time we went to the beach, Riker and a few of us got surf boards and we went out into the sea and Riker got hit by a massive wave and got knocked under water for a longer than normal and you went running in and then when he was okay you fussed over him for a good ten minutes" Jaymz said,

"Then there was that time with the fans" Jon said, joining in the conversation,

"Alright, alright!" Curt said not letting Jon tell his story, "I get it, I may be slightly over protective"

"And that's because you love me" Riker said, who had woke up a few minutes before but pretended he was still asleep to hear the conversation,

"That's because I love you" Curt confirmed, kissing Riker's forehead.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	13. Kids

**Kids**

**First Rikurt prompt were they have kids :D 'could you make a rikurt fanfic, where riker and curt are married with a kid/kids?'**

Riker was heading home and he couldn't wait, he had been away for a two weeks to play some shows with R5. They had become pretty big and keep up with the demand for them, which as hard since he was now married and had two wonderful kids. Riker drove to his house, drumming on the steering wheel and not seeming to be able to drive fast enough, the moment he pulled into the drive way he jumped out the car not bothering to get his stuff and practically running to the door. Riker flung the front door open and half ran half walked to the living room,

"DADDY" their son, who was four, shouted the moment Riker stepped in the room, he ran up to him and Riker swooped him up and placed a kiss on his four head.

"Glad you back" Curt said, walking up to him and wrapping his arms round Riker. It had shocked all of the fans the most when Riker released that he and Curt were engaged, the fans just presumed they were friends from when they did Glee together but it all went down okay and the wedding went perfectly.

"I missed you" Riker said, kissing Curt and their son made a face to say she thought it was gross, "I missed you to, Jackson"

"I will call, Johanna downstairs" Curt said, and walked out of the room. Riker put Jackson down, who went back to playing with some game he had. Riker waited for his daughter to come down stairs, she had been having a rough time at school because some people were bullying her for a variety of reasons and as much as Riker wanted to go into her school and beat the living crap out of everyone who had ever said something mean to her… he couldn't. Riker was slightly worried that Johanna would be mad at him for leaving her when she was going through a bad time; well Riker hoped she would because he felt so guilty for leaving her, but no such luck. Johanna came bounding down the stair and ran straight into Riker, hugging him tightly.

"Hey" Riker said, hugging her back equally as tightly, "How are you?"

"Okay" Johanna said, she sounded happy but Riker couldn't tell if that's just because he was back or if she was actually happy all the time now,

"How's school?" Riker asked, sitting them both down on the sofa,

"Normal" Johanna said, she knew Riker was asking about the bullying but she didn't like to talk about it very much. Riker knew by 'normal' it meant the bullying was still happening,

"You could transfer schools if you want?" Riker asked,

"What difference would that make, I'm going to get bullied where ever I go" she said, as Curt sat on the other side of her "It's my fault"

"Hey" Riker said suddenly sounding really serious and Curt quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter, "Please tell you don't actually think it's your fault?", Johanna just shrugged in reply and Riker got a horrible pain through his chest, he hated when any member of his family was like this and he needed to fix it as soon as he could.

Riker had thought things were going well for him for so long, R5 had made it big, he got to marry the love of, he got to have two amazing children and then when everything seemed perfect he had got the phone call from Johanna's school to say that she was being bullied. It broke his and Curt's heart to watch Johanna come home from school every day looking sad all the time and it hurt Riker and Curt because they couldn't just magically fix it and make all the pain go away. Riker and Curt had discussed sending Johanna to a private school a lot of times, hoping they could find one like Dalton and after hearing Johanna say it was her fault she was being bullied Riker decided it was time to send her to one.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	14. Caught

**Caught**

**Le Prompt: 'Riker and Curt Clothes shopping and being all lovey dovey and they see fans watching'**

The GAP, which always seemed to be a shop any Warbler ended up in when shopping and Curt was currently following Riker around the store, while Riker picked him out clothes.

"Can we go soon?" Curt asked, walking next to Riker,

"No!" Riker answered, "You need to clothes"

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes" Curt protested,

"Yes there is" Riker said, turning Curt around to face him, "Look, there is a stain on this shirt" Riker poked the stain on Curt's shirt, Riker then noticed Curt's collar was off and that always bugged him. Riker put the shopping basket he was carrying on the floor and reached out to fix Curt's collar,

"What are you doing?" Curt asked, trying to move back from Riker, he hated it when Riker messed with his clothes,

"Babe, I'm fixing your collar" Riker said, grabbing Curt's fore arm so he couldn't move away "Just stay still"

"Fine" Curt groaned, letting Riker fix his collar. When Riker looked up after fixing Curt's collar, Curt caught sight of his boyfriend's bright brown eyes that he loved so much and he couldn't resist, he pulled Riker closer by his chin and leaned in so he connected their lips. Riker smiled into the kiss but Curt quickly pulled away not wanting to cause any trouble with people that might not be too happy with them. They carried on shopping and when they finally left the GAP they were greeted by a big group of fan girls, Curt had tweeted where they would be which was clearly a mistake and now they were in the shit.

"I can't believe you two are actually together" one of the girls squealed,

"I always knew you two loved each other" another girl said,

"I guess you ship Niff then?" One of the girls asked, and a lot of them started laughing, even Riker and Curt sniggered slightly. When they finally made it back to the car without saying anything to the girls because they didn't want to stir things up anymore they both checked their twitters.

"Shit" Curt said, holding up his phone to Riker, "One of the girls got us on video kissing"

"Well I guess our secret is no longer a secret" Riker said, he wasn't really to bothered, all his family knew he was dating Curt and so did the Warblers but he and Curt just wanted to keep it a secret in case the fans responded to it badly.

"Maybe we should do a livestream to clear things up" Curt said, and Riker nodded in agreement,

"And if we did a livestream we could also see how everyone is reacting" Riker added,

"Well I think Tumblr and Twitter would do that for us" Curt said, scrolling through the hundreds of tweets he was receiving from fans.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	15. Movie

**Movie**

**The prompt: 'Rikurt: They're watching a movie together and one of them is trying to awkwardly make a movie without the other noticing.' :) **

"You can still go out" Riker said, sitting on the double bed in his hotel room with his back against the head board,

"No!" Curt said, "It wouldnt be fair if you had to stay here on your own" he put on a movie and say next to Riker on the bed. All the other Warblers had gone out to some bar, but Riker couldnt go because he wasnt old enough so Curt said he would stay with Riker so the others could still go out. Riker tried to convince Curt to go but if Curt was honest he wouldnt want to go any where without Riker anymore but he knew that would all end with the Glee tour, so Curt just figured love sucked, especially when you where in love with your really hot best friend.

"Your the best" Riker said, giving Curt a hug, which was made kind of awkward by the way they were both sat. When they had got halfway through the movie Curt couldnt help but glance at Riker, alot, he just wanted to kiss him, well he wanted to do that all the time but even more now. Curt saw Rikers hand on his leg and he knew he had to do something before the tour ended so why not now. Curt reached his hand out and held Rikers, Curt pretended to be focused on the movie but out of the corner of his eye he saw Riker look at him and smile. He then felt Riker reajust his hand so that he could hold Curts hand back, Curts stomach flipped and he really didnt know what to do next. Before he could figure out what to do Riker moved so that his head was on Curts shoulder and so that he was leaning on him slightly, Curt relaxed after a while and continued to watch the movie but most of his attention was on Riker. As the movie went on Curt saw Rikers hair slip into his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, his free hand brushes Rikers hair from his face. Then Riker turned and looked up at him removing his hands from Curts, mentally Curt started to freak out he thought Riker was going to start yelling at him or that he was going run away screaming because Curt was in love with him. Instead Riker did the complete oppostie, he leaned his head clost to Curts until their lips were just millimeters apart and Curt completely froze, he knew what Riker was going to do and it made all the thoguths wipe from his head. Finnaly Riker closed the gap, gently pressing their lips together, Curt gained some thought back and kissed Riker back. Riker went to deepen the kiss but Curt pulled away,

"We should talk about this" Curt said, running his hands through his hair,

"Oh god, im sorry, you didnt want me to kiss you, did you? shit!" Riker babbled but was shut up by Curt crashing their lips back together,

"I just want to talk about it" Curt said, pulling away from Riker, "and i deffiantly wanted you to kiss me"

"Whats wrong then?" Riker asked,

"I just, uhhh, your only nineteen and i just wanna ask if i actually mean something to you, that I wont just be 'some co-worker you hooked up with on tour because you were bored' or something along those lines" Curt said, avoiding looking Riker in the eye,

"Hey" Riker said, grabbing Curts chin so he could look him in the eye, "dont ever say that, you mean sooo much more to me than you think, you would never just be some guy, Curt, your my best friend and i…. i love you"

"I love you too" Curt said, wrapping a hand around the back of Rikers neck and pulling them together so they could kiss agian.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	16. Sometimes Love Comes Too Soon Part 2

**Some Times Love Comes Too Soon - Part 2**

**Since some people asked for the second part to this I decided to write it! So quite a bit of time has passed from the last chapter and they are now on the Glee tour! I hope you like it!**

"It so awesome we get to stay in hotels like this" Riker said, to the other Warblers, walking into a fancy hotel. They were halfway through the Glee tour and this was one of the last places in America they would be going to,

"We are all so lucky" Curt said, and the other Warblers hummed in agreement,

"Did they say we just need to check in?" Titus asked,

"Yeah, they always book our rooms for us" Jon said, walking up to the hotel lobby desk, they each got their keys for their rooms, Titus had just got his and Riker walked up to the counter,

"Name?" The women behind the desk asked,

"Riker Lynch" Riker said the women; she looked up at him and then furrowed her eye brows,

"I'm going to need to see some sort of ID" she said, the rest of the Warblers who were waiting for Riker and Curt, the only ones left to get their keys, walked over. They had always tried to take care of Riker because he was the youngest, so when stuff like this happened they always intervened; Riker handed over his Passport,

"I'm sorry, but you can't have your own room" the women said,

"What! why not?" Titus asked before Riker could,

"He is not old enough, for this hotel you have to be over twenty one for your own room" the women explained, "I'm sorry, but the hotel has received sever damage by mostly under 21s over the years, therefore the hotel guidelines were changed"

"He can share with me" Curt said, walking from behind Riker from the desk, "Could we trade both our rooms, for a bigger one with two beds for the same price?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be fine" the women said, "What is your name?"

"Curt Mega" Curt said,

"Ok, the best room I can do has two doubles and a bathroom" the women said, "Is that ok?"

"That's fine" Curt said, he took the hotel key from the women, and they walked towards the elevator, "Its ok with you right?" he asked turning to Riker,

"Yeah, thanks dude" Riker said, pulling his suitcase into the elevator, with Curt, Dom and Titus,

"That's what friends do" Curt said, smiling at Riker and Dom laughed, "What?"

"Oh, nothing" Dom said, smirking slightly at Titus, who just rolled his eyes, they all had rooms on the same floor so they all got off of the lift together.

"This room is awesome" Riker said, walking into his and Curt's hotel room,

"We got a balcony with a great view as well" Curt said, opening the sliding door of the balcony and stepping out on to it. They had a view of most of the beach and the board walk,

"I'm taking a picture of this and putting it on twitter" Riker said, pulling out his iPhone and snapping a picture, he typed on his phone and then Curt's phone buzzed in his pocket, "You get my tweets sent to your phone?"

"Yeah" Curt said feeling slightly embarrassed, "It makes them easier to reply to"

"Well I tagged you in it so RT it or something" Riker said, Curt pulled out his phone and re-tweeted it,

"Wont people wonder why we are sharing a room?" Curt asked, thinking that could be awkward if one of their fans tweeted them something weird,

"If someone asks I will reply" Riker said, walking back into the hotel room and collapsing on one of the double beds, "I hat bus rides"

"Same" Curt said, he went to sit on his bad but before he could Riker waved him over, "What?"

"Look at what someone just tweeted us!" Riker said, with a worried look on his face,

"What the hell is that?" Curt asked, as he saw the tweet and the picture tagged to it. It was of two guys that looked way too much like them making out, on a bed, shirtless,

"I don't even know!" Riker said, feeling his cheeks start to red, as he felt the atmosphere turn very awkward,

"I will tell them it's not us" Curt said, replying to the persons tweet, _not use, never will be. _As Riker read the tweet, he could have sworn he heard his heart smash into to a billion little pieces, he chest suddenly felt tight and he got a lump in his throat. He turned away from Curt, willing himself not to cry but he felt like it was inevitable, after all Curt had never said he was gay but he had never not said anything and now he had it hurt so much more than anything Riker had ever felt.

"What's wrong" Curt asked, trying to look at Riker but he seemed to always move his head, "Hey, look at me" Curt grabbed Riker's shoulder and then put tried to move Riker's head around to look at him with his hand,

"Nothing I'm fine" Riker said, looking at Curt but he couldn't help the tears spilling from his eyes when he did, he went to stand up but was pulled back down by Curt.

"Please tell me?" Curt practically pleaded, "Please"

"Promise you will try not to freak out?" Riker asked, he was finally going to have to tell him,

"I promise" Curt said, he let go of Riker's shoulder and put his hand in Riker's, trying to comfort him in any way possible,

"It's just… umm… I don't know how to say this… so I will just get down to the point" Riker said, he took a deep breath and then breathed back out through his nose, "I love you"

"What?" Curt said, he could not believe what he just heard, "You love me?"

"Yes" Riker said, he started to cry even more,

"Please don't cry" Curt said, squeezing Riker's hand,

"But your tweet" Riker said, and Curt eyes widened as he realised why Riker looked so hurt. Curt grabbed the bottom of Riker's chin and gently pressed their lips together, Riker immediately stopped crying and kissed back,

"I lied" Curt muttered against Riker's lips, and before he could do anything else Riker grabbed the back of Curt's neck and pulled him in to kiss him again. Curt wanted to say 'I love you too' but kissing Riker made him forget everything.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	17. Riker Breaks His Leg

**Riker Breaks His Leg**

**prompt: 'ello im bored how about a prompt where riker breake his leg at dance and curts there watcing him dance'**

Curt was fairly early to practice and thought he would just wait in the dance studio, as he approached he heard music so he peered through the door and saw Riker dancing. He loved watching Riker dance but Curt knew he would stop if Riker saw him so Curt just looked through the door watching his boyfriend preform so killer moves. Riker did some kind of spin but stumbled and fell to the ground with a yell and Curt went rushing through the door,

"Oh God, are you okay?" Curt asked falling to the ground next to Riker,

"Argh. No. leg. Hurts" Riker managed to get out but he sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Curt sat so Riker's head was on one of his legs and he started stroking Riker's hair to try and sooth him. Curt dialled 911 and they had sent an ambulance,

"There's an ambulance on its way" Curt said, he thought Riker's leg might be broken since Riker seemed like he was in so much pain, that he was almost passing out on Curt's leg, "Baby, you gotta stay awake for the paramedics!"

"But it hurts" Riker whined, but his voice was hazy,

"I know" Curt said, still stroking Riker's hair, "Just keep looking at me, your leg is probably just broken" all Riker could reply with was a groan. The paramedics arrived and confirmed what Curt had thought, Riker did have a broken leg and Curt just prayed Riker would be able to dance again once it got better.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	18. Yellow

**Yellow**

**The prompt 'Yellow' :)**

Curt was round the Lynch's house for the first time, well not exactly the first time but the first time he would meet the Lynch's as being Riker's boyfriend, and he was freaking out a little. As Curt drove to the Lynch's house all he could think was what if they hate me now; he was also worried that he would get the 'I-break-your-face-if-you-hurt-Riker' talk, from Mark, Rocky, Ross and Ryland. He didn't think he could take it four times, but he knew he could never ever hurt Riker in any way so they had nothing to worry about. As he pulled up in the drive he took two deep breaths, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he was acting like a teenager and he didn't know why, and after all he was twenty four year old man. Curt mustered up all of his courage and got out of his car and headed to the Lynch's front door, he gave two knocks and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey" Riker greeted Curt, as he opened the front door, Curt was very thankful Riker was to one who opened the door,

"Hi, I'm just going to say it" Curt said, checking behind Riker to make sure no one was standing in the hallway behind him, "I'm scared"

"Why? You've met my family before" Riker said, pulling Curt into the house by his hand "You don't need to be scared"

"Yeah, but what if they hate me now?" Curt asked, not letting go of Riker's hand even once they were in the house,

"They don't" Riker said, rolling his eyes, but he had to admit Curt was cute when he was worried,

"Curt" Stormie said happily, walking up to Curt and hugging him tightly, "It's lovely to see you again"

"It's great to see you too" Curt said, Stormie was the only person in the family he wasn't worried about meeting again, she was always so kind,

"Everyone's in the living room" Stormie said, she let Curt and Riker walk in front and as they did Riker held Curt's hand making Stormie 'awww'

"What?" Riker asked, when he heard his mum make the noise,

"Just you two are so cute" Stormie said, "I'm so glad you found Curt, you could not have found anyone better"

"Argh mum you're so embarrassing" Riker muttered turning bright red, Curt on the other hand liked the comment, it made him feel more relaxed but as they approached the living room where every member of Riker's family would be, his nerves just came back. When the three of them walked into the living room Curt stopped which made Riker stop with him and Stormie had to walk around them into the living room, sitting next to her husband. Rocky, Ryland and Ross were playing some kind of video game, Rydel was talking to Ratliff, who was there too, Ratliff was listening to what Rydel was saying and watching the video game the others were playing. Mark was standing up and the boys realised Riker and Curt were in the room so they paused the game and Ratliff and Rydel stopped talking, Curt had the sudden urge to run away or ask Riker to not let his dad shoot him or something as Mark walked up to them.

"Nice to see you again" Mark said, but he didn't sound like his usual happy welcoming self, Curt knew Mark was very protective over his kids and was always pretty strict when it came to them dating people,

"Nice to see you too" Curt said, holding out his hand for Mark to shake and Mark did, but the room fell into an awkward silence and Curt couldn't help but think things were going badly,

"What up, dude" Rocky said, he broke the awkward silence and Curt was thankful for that, Rocky walked up to Curt and was followed by his other siblings, Rocky gave Curt one of those 'bro-hugs'.

"Wanna play halo?" Ross asked, and Riker laughed, "What?"

"Curt's really bad at like every video game ever" Riker said,

"I am not!" Curt said,

"Name one game you are good at" Riker asked, raising his eyebrows,

"Uhhh… okay maybe I am bad at all the games" Curt said, he really could not think of one he was good at,

"We should go to the park and play football" Ryland suggested, everyone else nodded in agreement,

"But last time we played football was on the tour and I jammed Riker's finger" Curt said, looking up at Riker, "I still feel bad for that"

"Ohmygod, I told you not to worry, it wasn't your fault" Riker said, rolling his eyes, "Is that why you never threw the ball to me in football again?"

"Maybe" Curt said, guiltily, "I just didn't want you to jam your finger again"

"Ugh, you better pass the ball to me this time" Riker said, giving Curt a playful shove,

"Fine" Curt agreed, thee headed to the local park were they could play football, Mark had insisted he wanted to go as well. When they arrived they all gathered into a group,

"Hey, is this the park you filmed Can't Get Enough of You in?" Curt asked, feeling like the park was familiar,

"Yeah" Ratliff said, "How do remember?"

"I like that video, it's funny and you are all wearing yellow which also makes it kind of memorable" Curt said,

"Why would yellow make it memorable?" Riker asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Your shirt matched your hair" Curt said, ruffling Riker's hair which made him flick it back into place. Curt just looked lovingly at Riker as he tried to sort out his hair gain; Mark saw the way Curt looked at Riker and liked the him a bit more. He had to admit Curt seemed like a good guy and supposed he would give Curt a chance to prove himself.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	19. The Crash

**The crash**

**The Prompt 'hello love i have a prompt form my friend ) She says she wants you to write That Riker is driving home on a really wet day and gets in a crash.' **

Riker tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was on the radio, as he drove down the high way. The rain was pretty bad but it didn't seem like there were to many cars on the road so he wasn't that worried, he kept on driving and as he did the visibility got worse and worse as the rain increased,

"Damn" Riker said to himself, squinting his eyes to see out of the windshield, "I hate rain", he continued to drive down the road even though he should of turned off to find a place to stop so he wasn't endangering himself but he really wanted to see Curt. As Riker got closer to Curt's he began to drive faster, he hadn't seen Curt in what felt like forever and all wanted to do was kiss him senseless. Riker went to turn off of the highway but as he did he lost control of the car, the steering wheel pulled in the wrong direction and Riker tried desperately to pull it back, the tires squeaked and then Riker didn't know what was happening. His car hit the metal barrier at the side of the road, he hit it too fast and head on so the car just turned its self-upside down and slammed back into the floor. For Riker everything went black.

"Hello, can you hear me?" a paramedic called, into the upside down car, the police had been called to the site of the accident and apparently the news crews had come as well because Riker's car accident had caused traffic for miles. Riker on the other hand was unaware of all of this, he was still sat in his seat, the car seat belt barely holding him in and he was completely unconscious and unresponsive.

"LET ME THROUGH" a man shouted at the top of his lungs, Curt tried to push through the police officer stopping people from getting to the car, "Please, he's my boyfriend, let me get to him", he practically begged and about to burst into tears at any moment. The two police officers holding him back let him go; they were supposed to let friends and family through. When Curt reached the over turned car, the paramedic had moved to get people who would be able to get Riker out of the car, so there was no one in Curt's way. He dropped to his knees next to the passenger side window; there was no room to get to the driver's side, as he looked into the car he burst into to tears at what he saw. Riker was still sat in the driver's seat but it looked like he was dangling there, blood was dripping down from Riker's head and his face and body was all cut up from the glass smashing.

"Sir, you going to have to move" the paramedic said, he had a few people with electric saws with him,

"No… I don't want to… please… will he be okay?... help him" Curt managed to get out through, hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time,

"We will get him out of there, I promise" the paramedic said, as another paramedic came over lifting Curt to his feet. Curt tried to walk by himself but as he tried his legs and body were shaking so much he leaned his wait on the paramedic who took him over to sit on the edge of one of the two ambulances that were there,

"I need to call his family" Curt barely got out, "They need to know"

"Do you want me to do it?" The paramedic who took him over to the ambulance asked, Curt just nodded handing the paramedic his phone,

"Mark, call Mark Lynch" Curt said, trying to compose himself but then he would think of Riker just dangling there, helpless and bleeding and he would break down again. Curt heard the paramedic talking to Mark but wasn't really listening to what he was saying, he kind of just zoned out in a state of shock.

"Where is he? Where's my baby?" a familiar woman's voice called out, snapping Curt back into reality. Curt looked up and saw all the Lynch's their eyes fixated on the car all of them had tears streaming down their faces. Curt suddenly got the ability to move again, as he saw the Lynch's move towards the car to look in like he did, but he couldn't let them see Riker like that, Curt moved towards them, grabbing Rocky and Ross's arm because except Mark they were closest to the car.

"Don't look in there, just don't look" Curt said, but broke down into tears again as he re-pictured Riker in the car,

"All of you go with Curt to the ambulance" Mark said staying by the car, Curt had to practically drag Rocky from the car, while the rest complied. When the Lynch's got back to the ambulance Curt sat down again crying into his hands. Rydel, Stormie and Rocky all looked like they were in complete shock, not crying and hardly ever blinking while Ryland legs gave in and he collapsed onto the concrete crying at the car wreck that had his brother inside it and Ross just curled up into a ball crying into his knees next to Curt. Rydel, Stormie, Rocky, Ryland and Curt watched as Mark looked into the car, anxious paramedics and police officers were waiting behind him to get Riker out of the car but they thought Mark should look first. Marks face turned into complete shock and tears sprang from his eyes, he suddenly tried to crawl into the wrecked car to get to his son but the police officers grabbed him out and pulled him over to the rest of Lynch's by the ambulance. Marks reaction had caused Stormie and Rydel to completely break down, Ryland repeatedly said 'this is not real, just a really bad dream' and Rocky had wrapped his arms around Ross and started to cry into Ross's hunched over back as Ross continued to cry into his knees. Curt on the other hand just scrunched his hands into to his hair, mentally begging God to let this all be over, begging God to let him wake and for it to have a been a night mare, begging God for him to be in that car and not Riker.

As the paramedics finally pulled Riker out of the car, all the Lynch's and Curt watched praying Riker was going to be okay. Riker's body was placed on to a stretcher, then a white sheet was placed over Riker's body and at that moment Curt could of sworn he heard, his and everyone else by that ambulance, worlds crash down around them.

**I'm sorry about the ending... I bet you all hate me now!**

******I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	20. Telling the Fans

**Telling the fans**

**I have some awesome news! I made Titus cry, he then gave me a shout out and a virutal hug :D Later i created TitusStreetTeam which Curt & Titus followed and then had a conversation with me! Best Day Ever! and le prompt'Can you write a Rikurt one-shot where Curt goes to an R5 performance and then Riker gets him to go up on stage and he tells everyone that they're dating? oh and then he kisses him:) Pwetty pwease with Riker on top?'**

"I'm gonna make, make, make them do a double take" Ross sang finishing the song, and of course all the fans screamed as loud as they could, "I hope you enjoyed that"

"We are going to take a quick break but then we will be back" Riker said, all the band members put down there guitars and musical instruments, all the members gave Riker a weird looks but Riker knew they meant something along the lines of '_are you going to do it?'_ or _'you should do it now'_.

"There is something I would like to announce" Riker said, the crowd screamed a little but then went quite, "uhhh… Curt can you come up here?" Curt who was stood in the audience with the Warblers just looked very confused,

"Oh shit, what is he going to do?" Curt asked, looking at Dom and Titus but they just shrugged so Curt walked up on to the stage next to Riker, some of the girls began to scream, some wolf whistled and Curt was pretty sure he heard Niff a few times. There were clearly some who didn't know who he was,

"Soo…. Um, what I'm going to say is" Riker stuttered, he didn't know how to say it and he suddenly was worried Curt would get mad at him, but he and Curt had said they wanted to come out as being in a relationship as soon as they could.

"I'm Curt by the way" Curt awkwardly said, shuffling his feet slightly,

"Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, Curt was a Warbler on Glee with me, along with those idiots of there" Riker said, pointing at the other Warblers who had shown up, "anyway, the announcement was uhh… well me and Curt… we are together", and a roar of screams, happy screams, broke out from the girls who obviously knew who the Warblers broke out. Riker beamed at the audience, he was so worried they wouldn't take it well, but they took it amazingly.

"Told you it would be okay" Curt said, he was the one who thought of the idea, but not to randomly bring him on stage and announce it, to do it on a livestream or something was his plan. Curt leaned over and kissed Riker on the cheek, and if it was possible the girls screamed even louder and Riker was pretty sure one or two fell on the floor. Riker smirked at the reaction it got and quickly spun around and kissed Curt on the lips making the girls go completely mental,

"Break it up" Rocky said, walking on stage rolling his eyes, Curt and Riker broke apart "no one wants to see this"

"I DOOOOO" some girl shouted louder than everyone else, and Curt and Riker burst out laughing, the rest of R5 walked on and got there instruments ready. Curt abruptly got of stage not wanting to get in there way,

"I LOVE YOU CURTIS LAWRENCE MEGA" Riker shouted into his microphone, making Curt turn bright red but the girls started screaming. Curt actually saw one girl crying with the happiest look on her face and another girl on the floor screaming and flailing a lot. Some girls did fangirl a lot over them, and so did Dom apparently,

"Oh my god, that was soo cute, did you plan that? Was it just a spontaneous romantic gesture from Riker? Are you glad he did it? I always knew you too were cute together and now everyone gets to see how right I am" Dom babbled, only to be silenced by Titus his hand over his mouth,

"Can you interrogate Curt later? And not when I around" Titus said, rolling his eyes and bringing his hand down from Dom's mouth. Curt rolled his eyes at them and went back to watching is very hot boyfriend look even hotter while rocking out on his guitar.

******I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/ **


	21. Over Protective Brothers

**Over Protective Brothers**

**Prompt: 'Riker & Curt tell the rest of the Lynchs they are in a relationship'**

"I'm glad you came over" Riker said, he and Curt was sat out by the pool at the Lynch's house. Riker was sitting with his legs dangling in the pool and Curt was relaxing on a deck chair.

"Do doo doo do" Curt started to do sing the Warbler version of Glad You Came,

"Oh haha" Riker said sarcastically,

"I'm glad I came over, I like it here with your family" Curt said, being more seriously this time,

"They keep asking why your always coming over" Riker said, furrowing his eyebrows and getting up and sitting on the edge of Curt's deck chair,

"Like they suspect something?" Curt asked, sitting up straighter, he and Riker had been dating for a little while but they didn't want anyone else to know for now,

"No, no" Riker said, quickly, "Its mainly my mum, she sounds worried, I think she worries that your lonely in your apartment, she keeps asking if you have thought about getting a roommate and stuff and she keeps saying I should visit you more and that you should come round here in more than you do already"

"Aww that's sweet" Curt said, relaxing a bit more, he had to admit before he joined Glee he got pretty lonely, "And my apartment only has one room so I couldn't get another room mate"

"Yeah, I've told her that but she still worries about you" Riker said, "I worry about you too"

"I have you, there's nothing to worry about" Curt said, sitting up more, he then grabbed Riker around the waste and pulled him down Riker was lead half on him and half on the deck chair,

"But doesn't it get lonely on your own?" Riker asked, "You only see me two to three times a week when we aren't filming"

"I said stop worrying" Curt said, kissing Riker on the head, Riker sighed and rested his head on Curt's chest.

"I love you" Riker said and he started to draw patterns on Curt's chest,

"I love you too" Curt said, he started playing with Riker's hair and they heard the door that led from the house to the outside close and they quickly jumped apart, but no one came out side.

"What the hell?" Riker said, he was now standing up and trying to look into the house but there was no one there, "We should go check that no one saw us", Curt nodded and they went into the house.

They checked the living room and the kitchen but there was no one there so they went to the bedrooms, they found Rocky, Ross, Ryland and Rydel all in one room, Ryland was playing some video game and Rocky was strumming on a guitar and writing down lyrics. Rydel was using a laptop and Ross was sat on a bed watching the boys play the game but when he saw Riker and Curt he smirked.

"Did any of you go outside?" Riker asked, from the door way, Curt was stood slightly behind him, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel shook their heads,

"I did" Ross said, "And let me guess you want know if I saw anything, so yes I did"

"What are you talking about" Rocky asked, putting his guitar down and Rydel looked up from her laptop,

"Yeah, what did you see?" she asked,

"What we always thought" Ross simply said and Rydel made an 'oh' sound and looked up at Riker and Curt happily,

"Really?" Rocky said, looking at Riker and Curt, raising an eyebrow at them, "And when did you plan on telling us?"

"What are you talking about?" Riker asked, now he was slightly confused,

"That you two are dating, duh" Rydel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Wait how did you guess?" Riker asked, Curt was more afraid of some sort of talk he would get from Rocky, Ross and Ryland about not breaking Riker's heart or something,

"It's obvious" Rocky said, rolling his eyes, "Which means Curt is now gonna have to get the talk from us"

"NO!" Riker said, "Not happening", Ryland had put down his video game to catch up on the conversation,

"Oh yes" Ross said, "And you're not telling us otherwise"

"Get in here Curtis" Rydel said, pointing to the space on the bed next to Ross, Curt looked at Riker pleadingly and Riker just shrugged. Curt walked nervously into the room, he was twenty four and they were just teenagers he thought to himself, there's nothing too bad they can say Curt tried to convince himself but he was just worried about what they thought of him.

"Sooo" Ross said, he wasn't really sure what to say, "Rocky maybe you should take this one"

"Uh…" Rocky started but also didn't know what to say, Riker started to laugh at his brothers and they glared at him, "Well Curt, we like you so we aren't going to be that mean"

"Yeah" Ross and Rydel said agreeing with Rocky and Ryland just nodded,

"Nice to know" Curt said, he just wished they would get it over with,

"But we should go over a few things" Rydel said, "Like…" she motioned for Rocky to continue,

"No hurting Riker, ever" Rocky said, "No emotionally hurting him, physically hurting him, just nothing ever!"

"And if you do, you will have to suffer the wrath of every Lynch in this room and our dads shot gun" Ryland said and the rest of the Lynch's hummed in agreement,

"Well you won't have to worry about me hurting Riker" Curt said, "The last thing I would ever want to do ever id hurt him", Riker smiled like a complete goof ball and Rydel made an aww noise,

"You not supposed to awww" Rocky said, to Rydel,

"It was cute though" Ross said, and Riker started laughing,

"When are you gonna tell mum and dad?" Ryland asked,

"I don't know" Riker said, sitting down next to Curt,

"Well dad isn't exactly very… umm… good with us dating" Rydel said, there dad wasn't strict or mean he just never really liked them dating, Rydel never had a boyfriend and the boys had, had hardly any girlfriends because their dad always told them to wait until they were older. Mark also worried that their hearts would get broken and he hated seeing any of his kids getting hurt.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be happy" Rocky said, "he likes Curt and you're plenty old enough to have a serious relationship now"

"Well I guess I will just have to wait and see what he thinks" Riker said, and Curt got increasingly more scared, he was not ready for this.

******I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	22. Don't Leave

**Don't leave**

**Prompt: Riker cuts himself after he and curt breakup but as curts grabing his last bag from the house he sees riker with the razer to his wrist and stops him?**

**I just want to say i'm amazed at the amount of Hits this has got so far and I would like to say thank you too: PerfectlyODD and StarkidKlaineTrickster for reviewing so much since the first Chapter! 3 also Kawaii01 for reviewing a lot recently 3**

Riker slammed the door on the bathroom door closed, he decided not to lock it knowing the last thing Curt would want to do was see him. He and Curt, had broken up the day before, well Curt broke up with Riker and had now Curt had come to collect his stuff from their apartment. Riker leant his head back against the tile wall and closed his eyes, he didn't understand why Curt was leaving, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, he just wanted to know why Curt was leaving him but whenever Riker asked Curt would avoid the question. Riker's eyes flicked open, he saw a pack of razors on a shelf, and he gently rubbed his wrists. He should have scars of his writs from where he used to cut himself, but that was back in his first two years of high school, everyone kind of guessed he was gay and he used to get bullied for it. Then they moved to LA and it all stopped, there was no more bullying and because of that there was no more cutting, his dad had paid a lot of money to get the scars removed and now he was going to bring them back again. Riker stood up from where he was sat on the floor and took a razor from the shelf and sunk down onto the floor again, Riker pressed the razor against the skin of his left wrist not enough to cut it, yet. Riker closed his eyes again knowing what he was about to do was going to hurt a lot and he knew that this could kill him if he was just left to bleed, which he would be since Curt wasn't going to see him before he leaves and no one would visit him until tomorrow. But knowing he was going to have to live without the man he loved hurt more than anything else had ever done and he wanted the pain to go away, he just didn't want to feel anything without Curt. Riker went to press the blade into his skin but was stopped by a hand pulling the blade away from his skin,

"What the fuck are you doing?" Curt said, the worry evident in his voice, Curt had obviously opened the door and Riker was too immersed in what he was about to do to realize. Riker's eyes shot open when he heard Curt's voice,

"What does it look like?" Riker asked, sarcastically, trying to yank the hand with the blade in out of Curt's grip,

"Why? Why would you even think about doing this" Curt asked, taking the blade out of Riker's hand and throwing it away from them both,

"I don't want to be without you" Riker said, he tried to avoid eye contact with Curt as much as possible,

"That's stupid, you have your whole life ahead of you" Curt said, as the guilty feeling stabbed him right in the chest,

"Why are you leaving me?" Riker asked, it was something he had to know,

"Please don't make me answer that" Curt said, who was now avoiding eye contact with Riker,

"Please, I need to know" Riker practically begged,

"Fine, I just – uh – you're so young, Riker" Curt said, "Like I said you have your whole life ahead of you, the last thing you are going to keep up is a serious relationship and sooner or later you are going to break up with me"

"Curt" Riker said softly, "I would never break up with you, you're the love of my life and by life I mean my entire life so please don't leave", Riker sat up straight no longer leaning against the wall and he grabbed both of Curt's hands then pulled him into a hug,

"Just say you'll stay" Curt whispered softly into Riker's ear, Riker pulled out of the hug with a smile on his face,

"No more running around" Riker replied, pulling Curt towards him by the back of his neck and kissing him softly.

******I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**

******oh and y'all you should put some prompts in my PM if you have any! i take anything! well anything under M rated since this fic is T rated :)**


	23. Curt Gets Sick

**Curt Gets Sick**

Curt was in his apparent alone, being sick. It was times like these he regretted living alone, all he wanted was to be able to ask someone to get him so medicine, food and whatever else he needed. Thankfully he had the greatest boyfriend in the world, who was currently on his way to Curt's apartment, Curt trudged back into bed, collapsing on it and praying to be sick for at least another ten minutes. Curt, turned onto his side and closed his eyes but after a few minutes he heard the front door open and then close again,

"How are you feeling?" Riker said, leaning on the door frame of Curt's bed room. Curt didn't have the energy to look up or sit up,

"Like complete shit" Curt groaned, Riker pouted at how on happy Curt seemed and walked over to his bed. Riker climbed into bed the bed, behind Curt, then wrapped his arms round Curt waist and pulled him closer until Curt's back was pressed to Riker's chest.

"Do you need anything?" Riker asked, but no louder than a whisper because his mouth was just by Curt's ear,

"Not at the moment" Curt mumbled, trying to fall asleep, which he did.

Later he woke up, he rubbed his eyes but noticed Riker wasn't with him anymore. Curt pulled himself out of bed and walked to his kitchen where Riker was cooking something,

"Uhhh… what are you doing?" Curt asked,

"Cooking you soup" Riker said, stirring a pot on the oven,

"I don't really trust you cooking" Curt said, taking a seat at the kitchen table,

"It's just soup" Riker said, pouring some in a bowl, "Eat some"

"Fine" Curt said, sticking a spoon into the bowl of soup, he ate quite a bit of it but then ran into the bathroom. Riker followed him into the bathroom and gently stroked Curt's back as he was sick into the toilet,

"You don't have to be here" Curt said, as he sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet,

"But I want to be" Riker said, placing a kiss on his forehead,

"I'm sick! You don't want to be around me!" Curt said shaking his head; he refused to believe someone would want to be around him while he was being sick,

"I want to look after you because I don't like seeing you sad and sick" Riker said, pulling Curt into a hug, "And because I love you".


	24. The Warblers Walk In

**The Warblers Walk In**

"Cuuuurtt!" Riker said, knocking on Curt's door, "Open up!"

"Sorry, I was sleeping" Curt said, as he opened the door to let Riker into his room, he closed it again but it didn't completely shut. All the Warblers had been out that morning and the day was to hot to do anything so they just went to their rooms,

"I'm bored" Riker said sitting on Curt's bed, leaning on the head board,

"Put the TV on or something" Curt said, trying to fix his hair in the mirror,

"There's nothing on" Riker said, watching Curt, "Leave your hair alone"

"No, it looks awful" Curt said, trying to make his hair stay down but it kept sticking up,

"It's just me and it looks cute" Riker said, Curt rolled his eyes but smiled sweetly at his friend or boyfriend, Curt wasn't really sure what they were they hadn't ever talked about it. They had kissed two days ago, told each other they liked each other more than friends but with work and stuff they never had time to talk but Curt needed to change that,

"We need to talk" Curt said, sitting on the opposite side of the bed,

"About what?" Riker asked, moving down the bed so he was sat directly opposite Curt,

"You know what" Curt said, rolling his eyes but shifting slightly at how close Riker was,

"What, this?" Riker asked, he then moved and kissed Curt directly on the lips, taking Curt by surprise but he quickly kissed back but after a minute he pushed Riker away from him,

"Yes that!" Curt said, "We can't just keep doing that and not talking about it!"

"What are you worried about?" Riker asked, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was going on with Curt,

"I never said I was worried" Curt said, crossing his arms together,

"I know when you're worried" Riker said, he just wanted to know what was going on in Curt's brain,

"Fine I'm worried that when the Glee tour finishes you will be gone and none of this would have mattered" Curt said, looking worriedly at Riker,

"Now why would I want to leave the most amazing person I know?" Riker asked, "Your probably leave me"

"Never" Curt muttered, he leaned closer and kissed Riker who smiled happily and kissed him back, Curt pushed Riker down, so Riker was lying down and Curt was holding himself above him. Curt kissed Riker again, but as he did they were interrupted by Titus, Dom, Darren and Chris,

"WHAT?" Dom practically shouted in shock, as he saw the two, while Chris jus burst out laughing while Darren and Titus just stood in shock. Curt and Riker tried to move away from each other but just ended up as an awkward tangled mess on the bed; Chris looked at the door and waved some people in,

"I told you" Chris said,

"I knew we were right" Dianna said high fiving Chris and Amber,

"I think you owe us ten dollars each" Amber said to Lea, Mark and Harry,

"Damn I really thought they were straight, well at least Curt" Mark said, handing ten dollars too Dianna, Chris and Amber. Curt and Riker were just completely confused at what was going on but later they were told, Chris had said that he thought Riker and Curt were gay, Dianna and Amber believed him where as Lea, Mark and Harry didn't .

"I knew this would happen" Dom said, looking at the Curt and Riker on the bed, "Titus, didn't I say this would happen?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe you" Titus said, "and I really didn't want to see it but I'm happy for you two"

"I think they are cute" Dom said, and Riker started to get angry that they were still in the room,

"Guys, I mean this in the politest of ways but get out like now" Riker said, Darren and Titus were the first out,

"Just so you know we were all planning to go out, you can still come with us if you want" Dom said, as everyone was leaving,

"Go away Dom" Curt said, Dom nodded and left, "I wanna hear that door close" and then there was a small click as the door shut,

"Well that was awkward" Riker said, trying to sit himself up,

"Defiantly" Curt agreed, placing a small kiss on Riker's lips,

"Do you wanna go out with them or…?" Riker trailed off,

"I wanna stay here" Curt said, smiling at Riker "With you"


	25. It's Complicated Part 2

**It's Complicated – Part 2**

**This is the second part to Its Complicated... you probably guessed that from the title! I've had this up on Tumblr for ages and forgot to publish it... sorry!**

"It's nice here" Curt practically hummed, he was lead with his head in Riker's lap while Riker was leaning against a sofa, they were sat in front of a fire in Riker's family cabin in Colorado.

"Do you ever regret it?" Riker asked, running his hands through Curt's hair,

"Regret what?" Curt asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion,

"Choosing me over Kim?" Riker asked, that day Kim and seen him and Curt together, was the start of all hell broke loose. Curt had stayed to talk to Riker, which obviously meant he chose Kim over Riker. Curt always knew he loved Riker more, but he kind of felt bad for what he did so he decided to talk to Kim the next day, she was staying at a friend's. Well that didn't go so well, she took it badly to say the least, they had a giant fight, Curt had left and by the time he got home EVERYONE knew what had happened. All it took was one look at twitter too see all of the fans knew because Kim had tweeted what happened, all of the Warblers and Kim and Curt's other friends knew and he on top of all that Riker had been freaking out. Curt lost so many fans that day, he still had quite a few but a lot of them had gone, Riker still had all the fans of R5 but a lot of the Warbler ones were gone. Riker and Curt both still had all the Warblers and their family's left from it which they had to be thankful for, so they went to the Lynch's family house in Colorado for a break from everything.

"I love you and I would never regret choosing you, no matter what happens" Curt said, sitting up and kissing Riker, he deepened the kiss but then pulled away,

"I love you too" Riker said, kissing Curt on the head and then pulled him into a hug,

"Can we just cuddle?" Curt asked, shifting so he was in a better position to hug,

"Hmmm" Riker hummed, already enjoying the cuddle, Curt smiled and moved closer to Riker so the sides of their heads were pressed together. They fell asleep like that, they both woke and found themselves on the floor and laughed at each other before going to bed.

After a week there they decided to stay for even longer, they really enjoyed it in that cabin and Riker taught Curt how to play ice hockey, but one morning there was a thumping at the door,

"Who could that be?" Curt asked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up, he and Riker had still been asleep and the knocking had woke them up,

"I don't know, let's go look" Riker and Curt dragged themselves out of bed and towards the front door, Riker opened the door and immediately rolled his eyes to let the two people who had been at the door in,

"How is your hibernation going?" Dom asked, hugging both Riker and Curt,

"You're so funny" Curt said rolling his eyes, "What are you two doing here?"

"It was boring without you guys" Titus said, and Dom nodded in agreement,

"We're the four best friends and we missed you" Dom said, dumping his bag on the floor and taking of his shoes,

"Well thanks, your welcome to stay as long as you want" Riker said, as Titus did the same thing as Dom had just done,

"We were kind of counting on that so thanks" Titus said, sitting on the sofa,

"So how is everything going back in LA?" Curt asked, as Riker, Curt and Dom joined Titus on the sofas,

"It's alright, everything kind of split into two when you and Kim broke up" Titus said, he was right all their friends had either taken Curt or Kim's side in the break up, most went to Kim because they felt sorry for her but some like Melissa, Brooke and Lauren took Curt's side,

"What about the old fans?" Curt asked, he and Riker decided to stop using Twitter because they started to get a lot of hate messages,

"Well, all of the people who stopped liking you have left you guys alone and I'm pretty sure you guys still have a bunch of fans left" Dom said, a lot of fans had got really angry that Curt and Riker were together, some didn't like the fact they were gay and others didn't like the way Curt had acted towards Kim.

"So you think it's safe for us to come back to LA?" Riker asked, he hoped it would be, he missed his family a little bit and R5 hadn't done anything new in a while,

"Yeah I would say so" Dom said, and Titus thought about it and nodded,

"But we came all the way out here and intend on staying for at least a week, I want to play ice hockey" Titus said, "I bet I can kick Riker's ass"

"I'd like to see you try" Riker challenged, and they all knew the next week was going to be fun, they were all happy and hoped nothing would spoil it.

**********I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	26. Scary Movie Night

**Scary Movie Night**

"What movies are we gonna watch?" Rocky asked, making himself comfortable in one of the arm chairs,

"Horror movies" Ryland said, Rocky, Ross and Curt agreed, Ratliff said he didn't mind but Rydel and Riker were against the idea,

"I hate horror movies" Rydel said, and Riker nodded his head in agreement, taking a seat between Curt and Ryland on one of the two big sofas,

"I never get to choose what we watch" Ryland said, looking angrily at Rydel,

"Fine, you can choose but I get to sit in between you two" Rydel said, sitting down in between Ross and Ratliff,

"Paranormal Activity one, two or three?" Ryland asked, looking at the three DVDs,

"Two!" Ross said, and Ryland put the DVD into the DVD player, he pressed play and sat next to Riker on the sofa again. As the film started Riker shuffled closer to Curt trying to lean comfortably on him, as it got more into the film Riker was gripping Curt's arm and hand,

"I'm going to lose the blood circulation in my hand if you don't loosen your grip" Curt whispered into Riker's ear, Riker loosened his grip slightly but then the first jumpy part of the film happened and Rydel screamed and Riker practically jumped on to Curt. Riker buried his head into Curt's chest, gripping the front of Curt's shirt like his life depended on it,

"I do not like this movie" Riker mumbled, when the rest of the Lynch's started laughing at him, "Come on", Riker stood up then pulled Curt up as well and they went to Riker's room,

"I guess you don't like scary movies then" Curt smirked sitting on the bed and pulling Riker down with him,

"No" Riker said snuggling up against Curt, trying to get all the horrid thoughts of ghosts being in the house out of his head,

"It's cute" Curt said, gently stroking Riker's hair and placing kisses on his head, "I love you"

"I love you too" Riker said, automatically cheering up with those words and kissing Curt,

"See you're not so scared now" Curt mumbled against Riker's lips,

"That's because I feel safe when I'm with you" Riker said, kissing Curt again and feeling the safest he had ever felt after watching a horror movie.


	27. Dun Dun Dun

**Dun Dun Dun**

Riker ate cheese with salami on the bathroom sink, and then all of a sudden his mum burst through the door

"Curt's having a baby!" Stormie shouted, throwing tooth paste at his head,

"Do we know who the father is?" Riker asked in a shocked voice,

"Yes its Dom's" Stormie said, jumping in the bath, diving out of the window into a field of gold and runs into the sun set with a herd of flamingos,

"Dun dun dun" Ross said from outside the room.

"All ways look on the bright side of life, do do do do doo" the whole of the Lynch family, spinning and clicking there in sudden rain pouring from their roof which had been blown of my aliens a few weeks before,

Riker jogged to Curt's apartment,

"O Curt, Curt! Wherefore art thou Curt?" Riker shouted up the apartment building. Then Justin Bieber plummet's from an apart window into a giant shark pool where he dies,

"NOOO!" Curt shouts from the same window Justin just feel from, "not the Biebz!"

"Da fuck just happened?" Riker shouted to Curt,

"Dunno" Curt called back.


	28. R5 Concert Say You

**R5 Concert – Say You'll Stay**

_Sorry about the last chapter, me a my friend decided to write something and that's what happened but this one is normal! "In an R5 concert Riker keeps staring at Curt and accidentally sings Curt's name or something and everyone just stops and yeah :)"_

"So it's the last song of the night what should we sing?" Ross asked Riker, he spoke through his microphone as he looked down the stage at Riker,

"How about Say You'll Stay?" Riker asked, looking at the audience who screamed happily,

"I think my side was the loudest" Rocky said, from the opposite side of the stage as Riker,

"There is only one way to decide that a screaming competition" Ross said, "Riker, your part can go first"

"Okay, we are gonna win guys" Riker said, to his side of the audience, "Look we got the Warblers over here"

"I LOVE YOU RIKER" Dom and Titus screamed at the same time and at the top of their voices,

"Thanks guys" Riker said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friends. He then made his side of the audience scream, Ross and Rocky did the same things with their sides of the audience, they never came to a conclusion as to who was louder. They started to play Say You'll Stay, unfortunately Riker was having trouble keep his eyes off a certain person, who was also the person he had written the song for. Curt.

"Just say you'll stay" Ross sang, they sang the harmony's and Riker was trying to do his best to keep concentrating on playing his guitar and when it was his queue to sing,

"Curt's hair, he-" Riker sang but immediately stopped himself as soon as he realised what he had sung, the music stopped and everyone fell silent. Riker kind of froze for a moment before he moved his eyes to see where the Warblers where, when he saw them they all had completely shocked looks on their faces, but there was one face in particular he needed to see. When he met Curt's eyes, Riker saw the look of confusion and shock on his face and that did it for Riker he dropped his guitar and ran off stage as quick as he could, he couldn't handle everyone staring and judging.

Riker kept running into the backstage part and headed to one of the changing rooms, he heard his dad, mum and Ryland calling his name but he locked himself in his changing room before they reached him. He leant himself against the door and slowly feel down it eventually sitting on the floor, he brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, Riker thought about what he just did, how he had just ruined everything and he couldn't bare it. Letting tears slide down his face, he closed his eyes leaning his head forward, on to one of his knees trying to block out the voices coming from the outside of his door but it wasn't working. Riker could hear both his family and the Warblers all talking at once, he could hear Rocky and Ross knocking at the door beginning him to come out but he wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly the knocking stopped and everything outside the changing room fell silent,

"Riker, please open the door" Riker heard Curt say from outside the door, and he felt like his heart break into a million pieces just from hearing the pity in Curt's voice, "Or just let me in, anything". Riker thought about it he knew he was going to have to talk to Curt at some point after all the sooner the better; Riker stood up taking a deep breath and clicked the lock on the door. As soon as he did, the door opened and Curt walked straight in, Riker quickly closed the door before anyone else could get in.

"Please just get it over with" Riker practically pleaded, looking down at the floor, then up at Curt,

"Get what over with?" Curt asked, he was confused and want sure what Riker was expecting him to say,

"Telling me how much you hate me now" Riker said, tears streaming from his eyes again,

"Riker" Curt said softly, taking a step towards Riker but Riker moved further away, "I don't hate you, I could never hate you"

"Then what are you hear to say then?" Riker snapped, he was still crying but he was also angry, he felt like Curt was trying to make this even harder, "Are you going to tell me how you don't hate me but never want to see me again? Or are you going to say we should act like it never happened? Act like I never wrote some stupid love song for you!"

"I don't want to say any of those" Curt said, taking another step towards Riker but again Riker moved away. Getting fed up, Curt grabbed Riker's arm so they were closer and he could actually look Riker in the eye, "I would never ever hate you, I would never not see you again and I defiantly don't want to forget how you wrote a love song for me, you know why?" Riker shook his head as a reply and started at the floor,

"Because I love you" Curt said, tilting the bottom of Riker's chin up so he could look him in the eyes,

"Really?" Riker asked,

"Really" Curt said, he closed the small back between them kissing Riker softly, Riker smiled into the kiss before kissing Curt back. As they pulled apart, they heard a small amount of 'awws' from behind them, they both looked around to that the door was open and everyone was looking at them.

"Sorry, we wanted to know what was going on" Titus said, "but Dom was the one that knew how to pick a lock, so blame him"

"Hey, you helped" Dom said, "but seriously you guys are so cute"

"Yeah we are so happy for you" Rydel said, running into the dressing room to give them both a hug. Riker was happy, his family accepted him, he always knew his Warbler bros would and best of all Curt loved him back.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	29. Interruption

**Interruption **

Curt and Riker were hanging out with the rest of the Lynch family one afternoon, after filming one of the scenes from the next season of Glee. Ross and Rocky were playing video games in the corner whilst managing to devour an entire tub of RedVines, Rydel was busy on her computer talking to her friends, and Ryland was finishing some homework on the small coffee table in the centre of the room. All the while Curt was listening to Riker play the guitar and singing along to all the songs he knew.

Suddenly Curt's phone went off, penetrating the comfortable atmosphere that had settled between the six. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Curt attempted to conceal a sigh as he noticed who was calling him.

Muttering a quick apology to Riker with a small smile, he disappeared down the hall into the room that Rocky shared with Riker. "Hey Kim." Curt uttered with a sigh, as he settled himself down onto one of the beds.

Ever since Curt had become closer to his fellow Warbler actors both on and off set, they had both grown apart, and Curt wasn't sure whether he was even in love with Kimberley to begin with. There was someone he loved more, of that he was certain.

"Curt, we need to talk." Kimberley's voice sounded from over the phone. Without giving Curt a chance to comment, she continued. "I know that you've made friends with some of the people you work with and that's great, but you're always with them and I don't like it. It's as though you're always putting me second which isn't right. Also, whenever we are together, you keep talking about that blond one-"

"Riker. His name is Riker." Curt interrupted tersely.

"Whatever, the point is Curt, you've been acting differently around me lately and I want to know the truth. Do you even love me anymore?"

Startled by the abrupt question, Curt took a minute to think it through. There were hundreds of thoughts flitting through his head, so fast that he was struggling to keep up.

Did he still love Kim?

The answer came to him so quickly, he gasped. "No." he breathed into the phone's receiver.

"Okay." Kim said, sounding as though she had already known the answer to begin with. "Curt, I think we should break this off. You don't love me and, in all honesty, I don't really love you. I think we should end, well, us, and move on with our lives." Noticing the silence from the other end of the phone, she was about to continue when Curt responded.

"Yeah, I-I agree. Kim, I'm so sorry."

"No Curt, it's okay, I understand. You're in love with him."

"W-what?" Curt stuttered, shell-shocked by her observation.

"Riker. You're in love with him. It's kind of obvious in the way you talk about him. I've got to go, I'm sorry Curt, but I'm glad we sorted this out." Apologising once more, she hung up the phone.

Walking back into the living room, stunned by what had just happened, he paused by the door frame trying to calm himself before returning to the blonde's side.

However, Riker had already noticed Curt standing there and was already making his way towards him, concern visible throughout his features. Grabbing Curt's hand he pulled him back into the room Curt had been in just moments before and sitting down next to him on Rocky's bed.

"What happened?" Riker asked, placing a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders to try and give him support.

"Kim. S-she broke up with me." Curt responded so quietly that Riker had to strain to hear the words, shock clearly present as the brunette spoke.

"God, Curt, that's awful! Are you okay?" Pulling Curt tighter towards him, relishing in the warmth that the smaller boy gave off, he let Curt respond.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…Shocked I guess. I know it sounds insensitive but I've been meaning to breath things off with her for a while but just haven't had the courage to do it." Smirking slightly at his best friend's choice of words, Riker turned so that he was facing the other boy.

Staring into those hazel eyes, Curt realised that he was more in love with Riker than he had ever been with anyone else. Gathering up as much strength as possible, Curt knew that it was time to tell Riker the truth. He deserved to know.

"The reason why I wanted to break up with her was because I'm in love with someone else." Curt said, pleased when his voice didn't tremble because of the nerves that appeared to be taking control of his body.

Hearing those words Riker felt his heart drop, yet he still felt a slight glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Curt reciprocated his feelings.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Taking a deep breath Curt composed himself, ignoring the internal screams telling him that Riker would never love him back, he said the words that he had wanted to say for months. "I'm in love with you Riker Lynch, and I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, but I just had to tell you how I feel and-"

Curt was suddenly interrupted by lips crashing down upon his own, gasping with shock, trying to register what was happening. Riker was kissing him. RIKER was kissing HIM.

Getting over his initial shock, Curt began kissing back. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he would've been lying if he said that he wanted it to stop, putting as much passion into the kiss he could muster and revelling in the feel of Riker's flushed lips pressed against his own. There was something so unique about this one kiss, something so different from every other kiss he had shared with another person, Curt had never been more in love with the platinum blond haired boy than in that moment.

Not too soon afterwards the both broke apart panting heavily. Foreheads rested together, staring intently into the other's eyes as though they held all the world's secrets, Riker uttered the words that Curt had only ever dreamed of hearing.

"I love you too." With those four words, the two were connected once more, kissing hungrily, never wanting the moment to end.

All of a sudden they heard a loud cough coming from the doorway, causing the two boys to leap apart, blushing profusely, and both suddenly finding the bedroom floor extremely interesting.

There stood all four of the Lynch children looking at the two boys on the bed with amused expressions. "I would prefer it if you wouldn't make out on my bed, thank you very much." Rocky said, struggling to contain a grin as he looked at the two beet-red men staring intently at the ground.

"S-sorry." Curt and Riker muttered, still extremely embarrassed.

"So…" Rydel began drawing out the words, "Are you two together now?" She asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Uh…" Both Riker and Curt said in unison, turning to face each other in search of an answer.

"Yes?" Curt phrased the answer as a question, awaiting Riker's consent.

'Always the gentleman', Riker thought with a smirk, before turning back to face Curt entirely.

"Yes." He said more firmly.

With that they both collided once more in a passionate kiss, never having felt so certain of anything in their lives other than having one another to cherish and to just love for the rest of their lives.

"I love you." Riker muttered against Curt's lips once again as they broke away from the kiss, still remaining close.

"And I love you."

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	30. The Crash 2

**The Crash**

Curt had just finished filming the third episode of the Buffering Series and was driving to his and Riker's apartment.

Ever since they had gotten together a few months ago, they were pretty much inseparable, so they thought it would make sense to buy an apartment together.

After having just completed the moving in the previous weekend, Curt was extremely excited to return to his gorgeous and, in his opinion, perfect boyfriend, as well as his new home.

Home is where the heart is.

That phrase floated through Curt's mind and he could not have agreed more. He loved the blond warbler with all his heart, and the fact that everyone, friends and family alike, were so supportive of them warmed his entire being.

Startled from his thoughts as 'Say You'll Stay' sounded from his phone, Curt didn't hesitate to answer knowing that it was the same blond boy that had occupied his thoughts seconds before.

"Hey you." Curt said as he raised the phone towards his ear, the love he held for the man showing through the adoration in his tone.

"Hey," the smile was evident in Riker's voice as he greeted the brunette. "I was just wondering when you'd get back? It's our 6th month anniversary, and I booked us a table at your favourite restaurant to celebrate."

Curt couldn't contain his grin, he truly had the best boyfriend ever. "I'll be back in 10, baby. Don't worry".

As he said this, he didn't notice the black car hurtling towards him, out of control as it spun off the right side of the road and collided with his car.

The phone hurtled out of his hand as he was flung against the steering wheel due to the force of the impact. He was unable to process what had just happened.

Hearing the frantic screams coming from the other end of the phone that was now on the floor of the car, Curt tried to speak or move to reach it, but he couldn't. He was slipping into unconsciousness, and he couldn't stop.

"CURT! CURT, BABY, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Riker's screams filled through the car, as he drowned in the black-filled oblivion.

It had been 3 days.

3 days and Curt still hadn't woken up.

The doctors had said that he was in a coma, that his body had shut down in order to repair its self and that, all in all, he was doing well and hadn't sustained any major injuries, but Riker couldn't help but worry. He couldn't stand to watch the still body of his boyfriend, looking so small and fragile, lying motionless under the hospital sheets yet he refused to leave his side.

Riker hadn't eaten since the accident. He was losing weight and you could tell that he hadn't slept at all either; the black rings underneath his hazel eyes were a clear indication. He never left the hospital bed, and everyone who had tried to get him to leave to freshen up, or to eat something had soon given up, after seeing how much he wanted to be there in case Curt woke up.

That morning he had overheard a couple of the doctors talking about turning off Curt's life-support machine, but he couldn't allow them to. Not yet. He would not give up hope. Curt had to wake up. He just had to-

"Curt," Riker pleaded, as he held onto the brunette's lifeless hand, sat in the same place as he had done for hours on end. "Curt, p-please wake up. I-I don't t-think that I c-could c-carry on without y-you. Y-you're everything to me! Just p-please wake up. S-squeeze my hand if you can hear me, just p-please wake up!" He was sobbing uncontrollably now, it was a wonder to him how much a person could cry over a short amount of time, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted the love of his life to wake up, no matter what it took.

Just then, he thought he felt a slight increase in pressure on the hand that held the other boy's. Looking down, he saw that Curt was still as lifeless as before. Thinking that he'd imagined it, he returned to his own thoughts, closing his eyes and trying to somehow will the sleeping boy to wake up.

There it was.

He had felt it again. This time, he was sure he hadn't imagined it. Snapping his eyes open, his gaze was held by the most magnificent sight in the world. Chestnut eyes were staring back at him, with a small smile gracing the face. Curt was awake!

"C-Curt?" Riker asked hesitantly, not sure whether this was some brilliant dream that he would wake up from, and Curt would still be in a coma.

"Hey." Curt whispered in a hoarse voice, after not having used it for so long.

Riker couldn't believe it. With a moment of hesitation, Riker leaned in closer to Curt, not wanting to hurt him, and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" Curt asked gently from the bed, looking up at the platinum blond.

"I-You scared me. I thought- I thought I was going to lose you…" Riker whispered, ashamed for allowing such thoughts to cross his mind. "J-just, d-don't ever do that to me again. Promise me, p-please."

"I didn't mean to scare you, baby. I promise, I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much." Curt added with a small smile. Riker was overwhelmed at the sincerity in Curt's words. They had never said they had loved the other before. They had never needed to say it aloud, they just knew. But the way Curt had said it, after almost having lost him, made Riker more determined than ever to keep them both safe and let nothing come between them and their love.

"I love you too." Riker murmured as he closed the distance between them, lips coming together as though they were sealing an unspoken oath.

**I hope you liked it :) Please reveiw if you can \o/**


	31. Hickey

**Hickey**

**Rikurt prompt! "Riker gets caught with a hickey during a R5 concert and, well... I haven't thought more about it..."**

**Not gonna lie my tiny Melissa and Titus conversation in this was my favourite part in this but I think the rest was disappointing! But review and tell me what YOU think?**

_**IMPORTANT:**_** This could be my last ever chapter unless anyone particularly wants me to continue? (Or if I ever just randomly feel like updating I might buy I doubt it!)**

R5 had just finished preforming and they were all buzzing with energy and excitement, they had just finished there show at Santa Ana and in half an hour they would be doing the meet and greets.

"That was awesome!" Ross said, still bouncing around even after the long show,

"Totally" Rocky agreed, "Oh and what was up with Riker's neck?"

"It looked like a hickey" Ross said and started to giggle, Riker had gone to meet the warblers for a couple of minutes and then said he would be back,

"Really?" Rydel asked, "I doubt that, he isn't dating anyone"

"That we know of" Ratliff said, "It probably isn't a hickey though"

"I swear it is" Ross said, "Just look when he comes back!"

A few minutes later Riker arrived back at R5's backstage room, along with all of the Warblers and their friends,

"See!" Ross whispered to Rydel and Ratliff as he leaned his head between the two who were sat on the sofa, "Look at his neck"

"Oh, you were right" Ratliff said, "I'm pretty sure that is a hickey"

"Does that mean he's dating some one?" Rocky asked, jumping into the conversation by sitting next to Ratliff,

"Maybe, but the question is, who?" Rydel said, "We should ask Titus and Dom, you know what those two are like, they know everything about everyone"

"Yeah, it's scary" Rocky concurred and the four of them got up from the sofa. Thankfully Dom and Titus were sat on the floor together with Melissa Hays on the other half of the room to Riker, who was sat talking to Mark and Curt,

"Oh hey guys" Titus said, as Rocky, Ross, Rydel and Ratliff sat with them on the floor,

"Hi" Ross said, "We were wondering if you had noticed-"

"Riker's hickey?" Dom asked, cutting Ross off,

"Yeah!" Rocky said, "What's that all about?"

"That's exactly what we were wondering" Titus said furrowing his eyebrows,

"Do you know if he is dating some one?" Ratliff asked,

"No, we didn't think he was" Dom said, "but we really want to know who gave it to him"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Melissa suggested, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"It's not that simple" Titus retorted, "if I had a hickey, would you just straight up ask me who had given it to me?"

"Yes" Melissa simply said,

"But, well... you're just…" Titus said gesturing to the whole of Melissa, "you!"

"I think Melissa has a point" Rydel said, "There is enough of us that have noticed for him to not to get mad for us to ask, especially if we go and ask him together"

"Sounds like a plan" Ross said, "Now where is he?", they all looked around the room searching for Riker but they couldn't find him,

"Well the last time we saw him, he was with Curt" Rocky said to others, "Maybe he knows where he is!"

"That'd be great if we knew where Curt was" Dom said, "Why are neither of them in the room?" and that's when they all stopped and just started at each other,

"You don't think…?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow,

"There's only one way to find out" Dom said,

"To Riker's dressing room" Titus said, pointing and walking in the direction of it,

"That sounds weird" Ratliff muttered to Rydel, who made some kind of noise in agreement,

"This won't end well" Rocky said and this time Rydel, Ross and Ratliff hummed in agreement while Titus and Dom walked in front of them like they were on a serious mission. When they reached Riker's dressing room Rocky went to say something about how they should probably knock first but Dom went right ahead and opened the door but slowly and quietly,

"Awwww" Dom said, as he opened the door and his reaction made all the Lynch's, Ratliff and move forward simultaneously to get a look inside the room, as they did they all saw Riker leaning on Curt with his head on Curt's shoulder and Curt playing with Riker's hair. They were both so caught up with each other they didn't notice anyone had come in the room until Titus cleared his throat causing Riker and Curt to jump apart a little and look up at the others,

"So…." Ratliff said, trying to realive the tension that was currently filling the room, Riker and Curt were currently just staring at Titus, Dom, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff and Rock, who were all staring right back, out of shock, surprise or fear? No one was sure.

"Fine, Curt were you the one that gave Riker that hickey?" Rocky asked, who finnaly broke the awkward silence because he wanted to get to the bottom of things, also his question came out angrier than he expected making everyone jump.

"Yes" Curt squeaked, "Please don't hit me or inflict any physical damage to me"

"Why would we do that?" Rocky asked, slightly confused, by now everyone had started to move into Rikers dressing room finding surfaces to sit or lean on.

"I thought you were gonna do that over protective brother thing" Curt said, like he had been expecting it to happen,

"Of course not, your awesome" Rocky responded and Curt sighed out of relief,

"So when were you planning on telling us you were together?" Rydel asked,

"And how long have you guys been dating?" Dom added,

"We were planning on telling you all soon, I guess" Riker said, "And for at least two months, but please don't tell mom and dad, I at least want to come out to them before they find out, wait don't you even care that I'm gay?"

"Not really" Rydel said,

"Yeah, pretty sure none of us care that your gay, dude" Rocky added, "We just wanna know who you're dating"

"What about me?" Curt asked, "None of you knew I was gay"

"Meh, we all kind of guessed a long time ago" Dom said, and Titus nodded his head next to him,

"Oh, well I don't seem as straight as I thought I did then" Curt said, shaking his head slightly,

"No, you seem completely straight, it's just that Dom has an awesome gay-dar" Titus said, punching Dom in the shoulder playfully, "I want one"

They all laughed at that and agreed Dom had an amazing gay-dar, Curt and Riker didn't really join in though, they both just looked at each other with relived expressions. They were so glad that they hadn't lost the people closest to them, they didn't think they would, but there was always that thought.

**Please review? I love to know what you think!**

**Also opinions on this possibly being my last chapter would be great! x**


	32. Radioactive

**Radioactive**

**So this drabble is loosely based on the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, I'm finding it much easier to write something if it's based on a song.**

**If anyone has a song they would like turned into a Rikurt drabble, stick a request in a review or something? :)**

**ALSO, tell me what you think of this, since it might be shit and actually i should stop doing Rikurt fics on songs!**

"What the fuck?" Riker said, blinking his eyes open, he had no clue where he was, it was dark, he couldn't see a thing, there was a horrid damp smell and it was freezing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relive his headache but it never worked. Eventually his eyes adjusted to the dark and he managed to make out that he was alone, in some kind of basement. Riker racked his brain trying to figure out he had got there but he just couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was being in his room with Rocky and Rydel and then a high pitched female scream, which he knew was his mother's but he didn't want to admit it to himself, and then everything went black.

Scrabbling to his feet, he walked towards what he hoped was a table or a desk and fumbled trying to find anything that could be helpful, finally he found a torch, that conveniently worked, and switched it on. He shone it around the room until he saw a single door and headed straight towards it, he didn't want to be stuck in this awful dark, dank basement anymore. Riker opened the doors, which lead to some stairs; he climbed them and found they lead into a house. A half burnt to the ground house, but a house none the less. Oddly, he felt as though the house was familiar but didn't know why, he trudged through ash and debris, the disgusting smell of chemicals burning his nostrils; he walked outside of the house on to a street. The street was lined with house that looked they had been, burnt bombed and destroyed. Riker was scared and confused; he had no clue what was going on, all he wanted was to find his family. Alive. He walked along the street, trying to stay as calm as possible and search for a sign that could indicate where he was. It just felt like he was walking around in a strange dream state, yet he knew it was not a dream. This was real.

Eventually, he did reach a small road sign, wiping the ash off of the sign he immediately froze after reading what it said. He knew this street, that's why he knew the house. A disgusting feeling of dread and worry made him feel sick. That was Titus Makin's house. Riker started breathing heavily to the point of hyperventilation and a million questions running through his head. _What if Titus was in the house when it burnt down? Why was I even there in the first place? What if my family took me there? Would they have been in the house too?_ Riker sprinted back to Titus's house as fast as he could; he needed to find anything that would tell him if anyone was in the house when it burned down. When he reached the house there was a man standing in, what would have been, the middle of living room staring at the basement door. Riker couldn't see who it was though since he could only see the back of the man, who was wearing an overly large and dirty leather jacket, jeans with a rip in back and big black boots. Then it hit him,

"Curt?" Riker asked, he felt so confused but held on to whatever hope he had that it was him,

"Oh thank goodness" Curt practically shouted, running straight over to Riker, almost falling over debris and gave him one massive hug. Riker gripped onto the back of his best friend's jacket like his life depended on it, he didn't want to let go, it felt like the only that was real at the moment.

"What's going on? Is my family okay? Is Titus okay? Why are you here?" Riker asked when he finally pulled away from Curt,

"Everyone's fine, everyone's still alive, for now" Curt said in a voice so calm and defeated, it scared Riker more than any of the destruction, "I'm here because when this all started you were injured and passed out, we all came to Titus's because it was the only place with a basement. You wouldn't wake up, not matter what we did but then the house burnt down we had to leave so we left you, we'd knew the fire wouldn't reach the basement, but every day I came to see if you had woken up and now here we are".

"Oh" Was all Riker could reply, "So what exactly is happening?"

"This is it, the apocalypse" Curt said, his face falling blank of any emotion as he said but he quickly blinked it away and grinned at Riker, "But it's okay because you're okay"

"Right, because me being alive really makes the apocalypse that much better" Riker really didn't know how he was being so calm about all of this; he guessed it was probably just knowing everyone was safe, even if this was the apocalypse.

"For me, it really does" Curt said, and was he blushing? Riker practically did a double take because Curt had just gone from telling the fucking apocalypse was happening with a blank expression, to saying something really sweet and then blushing. Riker, given his massive crush on Curt, would have been over the moon if Curt had something like that to him before but considering the circumstances he couldn't help but feel confused and slightly happy.

"Wh- What?" Riker stuttered,

"For me, it really does make the apocalypse better with you alive" Curt said, smiling proudly to himself for saying it,

"Couldn't possibly go through the apocalypse without your best friend then?" Riker teased, he brushed off the butterflies he got in his stomach and figured Curt probably just meant it in a friendly way,

"No. That's not what I meant" Curt said, slight frustration in his voice, "I volunteered to come back here and check on you every day for a reason. I wanted to be the first to see when you woke up so I could tell you something, because if this damn end of the world shit has taught me anything is that if you have something to say to someone. Say it. Because there is always the possibility you will die before the next opportunity."

"So what did you want to say?" Riker asked, his voice cracking slightly, Curt talking about how easy dying seemed to be now scared the living shit out of Riker but he wasn't going to show it.

"I love you" Curt quickly said and then sighed in relief, "I have ever been ever since we spoke for the first time and I know you probably don't feel the-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Riker said, interrupting what could have been some long rambling. Curt went to say something but was quickly cut off by Riker's lips on his own, Curt let his eyes flutter shut and he sighed into the kiss, relief washing over him. For the first time since the apocalypse happened, Curt felt like everything might be okay. Riker pulled away from the kiss after a few long moments and smiled, a genuinely happy smile, at Curt who gave one back.

"It's nice to see a proper smile" Curt said, giving Riker a quick peck on the lips before the smile disappeared, "I haven't seen one in a while", Curt's words brought Riker back to the reality of what was happening and his smile faded.

"What actually caused this supposed end of the world?" Riker asked, gesturing to the destruction around him, "And if it's the apocalypse why aren't we dead?"

"Uhh, did you ever watch that show called Supernatural? Because season five is basically what is happening now, but real life" Curt asked and Riker shook his head, "Well there are these two brothers and this gay angel man…"


	33. I Would

**I Would**

**I FUCKING LOVE 'ILoveMyStarkids' who suggested this 1D, this is a great song, I had never heard it before! I hope this is the kind of thing you hoped for? And I hope it isn't to shit.**

**So this is the most accurate fic in relation to their ages I would have ever written, just imagine all the Warblers were one year younger when they started filming Glee (it means Riker would of still been at school). **

**Seriously, more song requests would be great, just stick them in a review! Any song!**

Curt was lead out on one of the sofas on the Dalton set, day dreaming about a certain Warbler, who everyone was waiting for to finish school and get to set so they could start filming. Riker. Curt knew he shouldn't be day dreaming about his friend, correction best friend, especially when the daydreams involved a ridiculous amount of kissing and Riker being Curt's boyfriend. This, well as far as he was concerned, would never happen, no matter what he did.

"You're here earlier than usual" Titus's familiar voice rang out above the murmur of the other Warblers voices, Curt opened his eyes contemplating on whether to get up or not.

"Yeah, my boyfriend dropped me here from school" Riker said, and Curt's eyes fell closed again and he let out a defeated sigh, that was another thing, Riker was already taken. Oh and even better he apparently had a car and he was in high school and there was Curt a grown man, still didn't have one. At least he could drive though, unlike Titus.

"Oh, so when are we going to meet this prince charming?" Dom asked, joining in on the conversation,

"You could meet him today after shooting today, he's going pick me up" Riker said, sounding less enthusiastic than he probably should,

"That sounds great" Dom said, "Doesn't it, Titus?"

"Yeah, great, whatever" said a very distracted sounding Titus, who could be distracted by literally anything,

_Oh what a fucking joy, _Curt thought to himself, _meeting Riker's boyfriend, you know what else would be a fucking joy? Falling into a pit of boiling lava. _

Filming that day seemed to go far too quickly for Curt's liking. He liked, no loved, spending time with Riker on set but today whenever he saw Riker all he could think was that he was going to have to meet his boyfriend and act as nice as he possibly could.

"There he is" Riker said, pointing to a car driving into the parking lot. They had just finished filming and Dom, Titus, Curt and Riker were all stood in the studio parking lot wait for prince-douche-face-charming to show up. The car pulled up close to them and the driver slowly got out and as soon as Curt saw the dudes face he wanted to hit, because he just had one of those annoying faces. Punching his best friend's, boyfriend in the face probably wouldn't be deemed appropriate so instead he put on his best smile.

"Matt, these are my friends" Riker said, "Guys this is Matt", Matt smiled at them all and Curt knew the guy was good looking; he still wanted to hit him though.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Dom said, offering out a hand for Matt to shake, "I'm Dom"

"It's nice to meet you too Dom" Matt said, shaking Dom's hand, _Fuck, _Curt thought to himself, _he's polite as well. _Plus he had at least five possible tattoos, so this guy was nice, good looking and a bit of a badass, Curt thought he could never compete with that.

"I'm Titus, it's good to meet you" Titus said, also shaking Matt's hand,

"Titus… that's a cool name, it's good to meet you too" Matt said, smiling brightly back at Titus,

"I'm Curt" Curt simply stated and reluctantly held out his hand for Matt to shake,

"Nice to meet you, Curt" Matt said, smiling at him, "I've heard a lot about you", that then caused Curt to smirk at him.

"Really?" Curt asked, "All good things I hope?" his question was defiantly more directed at Riker than Matt,

"Of course" Riker said, smiling innocently as ever. Once the introductions over, Riker said that he and Matt needed to go so they wouldn't be late for the movie they were planning on seeing at the cinema and said their goodbyes.

Curt went home that night and just laid on his face on his bed, he felt so defeated. The way Riker looked at Matt made Curt feel like crying. He just wished Riker would look at him like that.

A week had passed since he last saw Riker and met Matt, and he wouldn't see Riker again for three days since that's when they were next filming, well that's what Curt thought anyway. Curt was lead sat on his sofa, watching some hold horror movie on TV when there was a knock at the door. Curt groaned to himself, turned the TV off, dropped the remote on the sofa and got up to answer the door.

"Oh hey" Curt said, immediately cheering up when he saw it was Riker and then his spirits immediately dampening again when he saw Riker's eyes were all red and puffy, he had obviously been crying, "Come inside, what's wrong?" Curt asked and Riker wandered into Curt's apartment, immediately taking a seat on the sofa,

"I – I – Uhm – It – ugh" Riker stuttered, trying to find the right words but he just started crying,

"Hey, shhh" Curt said, dropping on the sofa next to Riker, wrapping a protective arm around Riker's shoulders and pulling him down so Riker's head was resting on his shoulder. Curt started to stroke Riker's hair trying to calm him down, since he was now sobbing. _I swear to fucking god, if this is because of Matt I'm going to beat the shit out of him, _Curt thought, rage building up inside him when he thought of Matt.

When Curt noticed Riker was calmer he tried asking again, "Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"I got into a fight with Matt, I told him I loved him" Riker said, oh and there was that knife in the heart Curt felt, "and he just got really mad, the thing is I don't actually love him, I know I'm just with him to replace some one, I know I can never have, but he makes me forget about that person sometimes. So I said it and he just got angry and we started arguing but I don't want to lose him, because he is the only way and I can forget who I really love."

"Riker, you can't just replace someone you love with someone else, you know that, right?" Curt asked,

"Yes, but it's not stopping me from trying" Riker said, letting his eyes fall shut, the last thing he wanted was a talking to,

"Well if Matt won't even say he loves you back, then it defiantly won't work with him" Curt said, "Wait, did he say he loved you?"

"Your right and no, he didn't" Riker said, he knew Curt was right; Matt was not going to be the one to make him get over who he truly loved,

"Well, if I was him, I would" Curt said, and shit, why did he say that? Curt could have actually punched himself in the face,

"What?" Riker said, confusion evident in his voice, "You would tell me, that you loved me, why?"

"Because I love you" Curt said, and he honestly didn't know why he was saying this, but he just had to keep digging a bigger hole for himself,

"I'm such an idiot" Riker said, rubbing his hands on his face,

"No you're not, why would you say that?" Curt asked,

"Because you're the one I thought I could never have" Riker replied.


End file.
